I Quit
by bamafan2016
Summary: Jarrod decides to step away from handling all of the ranch dealings and turning it over to his family. I need to apologize to the readers as I somehow managed to delete the original story along with all the chapters. I believe I have gotten all of the chapters added back and would like to thank you once again for your patience.
1. Chapter 1

Jarrod Thomas Barkley was exhausted, angry and wet. As he walked toward the ranch leading Jingo the rain did nothing to dampen the attorney's mood. Jingo had thrown a shoe about three miles back so Jarrod had to walk the rest of the way home. As Jarrod searched his saddlebags he realized someone had gotten his rain slicker and now it was pouring down rain.

Jarrod had not planned on going to town today but Nick had insisted they had to renegotiate the contracts for the mines in Colorado. Jarrod had just finished up a very long trial and all he wanted was a few days off before doing anything else. But as usual Jarrod agreed to keep the peace quite literally in the house. Nick didn't bother to show up leaving Jarrod to deal with the hot headed miners. Although it took all day Jarrod was finally able to get a new contract agreeable to both parties.

Now he wished he would have stayed in town with the miners when they invited him for a drink or two. But Jarrod knew he had other paperwork and accounting waiting for him at the house. Jarrod did not mind doing the paperwork or accounting for the ranch as he saw it as part of his responsibilities since Nick and Heath were doing the physical aspect of running the ranch.

Jarrod sighed as the rain started to fall harder. He was always working whether it was with his law offices or ranch business. He could not remember the last time he took a day off from either one of those. But yet he knew for a fact Nick and Heath had taken off to go hunting or fishing from time to time. Nick was always picking at him about keeping his nose in his dusty old law books but what choice did he have?

Then it hit Jarrod, he had a choice. it was assumed Jarrod would take care of the business aspect of the ranch but no one had come out to ask him. He knew he had no one to blame but himself for this.

Jarrod had always wanted to be a lawyer for as long as he could remember and he loved it. There were times he did get frustrated at some of the outcomes but all in all he knew he was making a difference.

When his father had been killed Jarrod put his aspirations aside to come back home and help his mother and Nick in anyway he could. Being the eldest he felt it was his responsibility but now everyone had finally settled into their new roles. Jarrod had never complained about all of his added responsibilities but now he knew he had to make some changes.

Audra had picked at him about going out more socially but when did he have the time? During the day he was at his law office and at night he was working on ranch business. Jarrod had missed plenty of dances and socials because of work. Yet the rest of the family attended with glee. Jarrod was not upset at his family as he knew it was his own fault.

But Jarrod had made up his mind that things would changing immediately, _if I don't die from pneumonia,_ he thought wryly.

As Jarrod trudged through the mud he knew the ranch shouldn't be too much further. Then a flash of lightning and thunder sounded causing Jingo to jump suddenly. Jarrod was not paying any attention so when Jingo jumped Jarrod lost his balance and fell into a large mud puddle. Jarrod sat in the mud sighing in disgust.

Jingo came back to his faithful companion and nickered at him.

Jarrod got up and patted his sorrel's nose, "It's okay Jingo ol' boy. Let's head to the ranch."

Jarrod once again grabbed Jingo's reins and started walking again.

An hour later Jarrod finally saw the white mansion come into sight. He was relieved but then anger took him over again. Nick better have a damn good excuse for not showing up today or else.

Although Jarrod was soaked to the bone and shivering to took Jingo to the barn to take care of his trusty companion. He sighed in disgust realizing everyone must have had today off except him.

He angrily strode to the house. He knew he should have gone in through the kitchen but at this point he didn't care anymore. He opened the door and slammed it shut.

Victoria came rushing into the foyer to see who in the world had come into the house and was shocked at the sight of her eldest son.

"Jarrod, what in the world..."

Jarrod interrupted his mother as he marched into the parlor not worried about the mess he was making, "Where's Nick?"

Before Victoria could respond Nick and Heath came into the parlor and at the sight of their oldest brother they started laughing loudly.

"Boy howdy Jarrod you look like you rolled in a pig sty," Heath joked.

Jarrod glared at his brothers as he gulped down his drink. He turned to Nick and spat, "Where in the devil where you today?"

Nick smirked as he answered, "Well it was raining and I didn't want to get wet." both Nick and Heath started laughing again.

Jarrod glared at his brothers and knew he had made the right decision. He poured another drink and gulped it down before he said, "I quit."

Nick stopped laughing and said, "You quit? What?"

"Doing all the ranch paperwork and business dealings. I have two law offices I need to concentrate on and since you and brother Heath have time to go hunting and fishing you two can handle all of that now."

Heath spoke quietly, "Aw Jarrod you know we was just having fun."

Jarrod glared at Heath as he responded, "Well now it's time for me to have some fun." Jarrod stomped up the stairs and to his room leaving his family standing there in shock.

Nick spoke, "I'm sure after he calms down he'll be okay."

Heath said, "I certainly hope so cause I don't cotton to do any paperwork."

Victoria looked at the mess Jarrod had made and wondered if her eldest was serious or not.


	2. Chapter 2

It had taken Jarrod a week to overcome the horrible cold he received from walking home in the rain. During this time his brothers had waited on him hand and foot doing everything for him. Jarrod knew this was their way of apologizing to him but it was too late for that. Jarrod had already made up his mind.

While Jarrod was recovering from his cold he started working on a plan. He knew most of the paperwork for the ranch was downstairs in his desk but there were quite a few contracts at his office. But there was more than that to running the business end of the ranch and his brothers would find that out very soon.

Jarrod was licensed to practice law in five states but that was for ranch business mostly. Almost all of his cases were in California. There would no longer be the out of state travels to meet with customers, business partners or clients. Jarrod would only travel for pleasure or for his law practice.

Nick had joked on several occasions that having his brother as a lawyer saved the ranch quite a bit of money since Jarrod never charged them anything. It also came in handy for when Nick would get into bar fights which tended to happen about once a month and waking Jarrod up more than one time in the middle of the night to bail out his brother or the ranch hands. Now that Jarrod thought about it he had never been reimbursed for the bail money, fines or damages he paid. _Never again_ he thought wryly.

Jarrod knew he had no one to blame but himself for the position he was in. He wasn't angry at his family, he was angry at himself for allowing them to use him in this way. Jarrod also knew he should have spoken up sooner but he hadn't. He felt this was his responsibility to his family.

Jarrod sighed as he continued to gather up the contracts and placed them in a valise. He felt a relief but sadness as well. It was time for him to start doing things for himself and stop sticking his nose in his dusty old law books.

He smiled as he thought about the upcoming dance and running into Sally Field when he arrived in town earlier today. Jarrod always thought Sally was pretty and he would harmlessly flirt with her when she would wait on him at the Cattleman's. She had gladly accepted his invitation to the dance Saturday night.

Jarrod looked around his office once more to make sure he had gotten all the paperwork and contracts for the ranch before he headed out.

Jarrod rode by the Cattleman's and tipped his Stetson to Sally before he galloped off to the ranch smiling.

When Jarrod arrived to the ranch Ciego greeted him and offered to bed Jingo for the night.

"Ah, that's okay Ciego, I'll be heading back out later," Jarrod smiled and winked at Ciego mischievously.

Ciego laughed at Senor Barkley as he led Jingo into the barn to give him some hay.

Jarrod entered the house and knew his family was scattered so he would have it to himself while he prepared for his next move. He had already been moving all of his personal belongings from the desk in the gun room and taking it to his room. He had a small desk in his bedroom so that would do if he needed to do some work at home.

He sat at the desk and looked through all the drawers making sure he had left none of his personal contracts or paperwork. Jarrod was an astute businessman and when the opportunities had presented themselves Jarrod was able to make money and a lot of it. If his family knew how much money he made they would be shocked. Truth was Jarrod was a very rich man and his wealth had not come from the Barkley holdings but from Jarrod's own hard work.

As he finished going through the desk he heard the door open and close and wondered who had come home.

Audra entered the room and smiled at her oldest brother, "Jarrod, I thought you were in town."

Jarrod smiled as he continued going through desk drawers, "I was but I finished earlier than I expected so I decided to come home and go through some paperwork here."

Audra sat down on the edge of the desk and said, "I heard you asked Sally Field to the dance this weekend."

Jarrod looked at Audra and winked, "You heard correctly."

"Oh Jarrod that is so wonderful!" Audra exclaimed.

Jarrod laughed at his sister, "You act as though I never get out."

"Oh I didn't mean that, it's just that I'm glad you are feeling good enough to go to the dance."

Jarrod eyed her suspiciously, "Hmph." Jarrod finished going through the last drawer satisfied he had gotten all of his personal papers out. He picked up the valise and emptied the contents on top of the desk while placing his papers in the valise.

Audra watched Jarrod curiously and asked, "What are you doing Jarrod?"

Jarrod looked at Audra and simply said, "Tying up some loose ends." Jarrod stood up and placed his finger on the tip of her nose and said, "See you at dinner." Jarrod walked out of the gun room leaving Audra wondering what was going on.

Victoria smiled as she watched her children discuss the upcoming dance and whom they would be taking. She was slightly surprised to find out Jarrod had asked someone to go but was pleased.

Nick cleared his throat nervously and looked at Jarrod. He had not brought up any ranch business since Jarrod had been sick but he really needed to talk to him about a few contracts.

"Jarrod, do you think we could talk after dinner?" Nick asked.

Jarrod looked at Nick, "What about Brother Nick?"

Nick played with the food on his plate and continued to look at his plate as he answered him, "There are a few contracts that are coming up that need to be reviewed."

Jarrod noticed Nick could not even look him in the eye and knew his response would cause Nick to jerk his head up immediately. "I thought I made myself perfectly clear that I would not be handling anymore ranch business."

Nick jerked his head up and bellowed, "What? Are you serious?"

Jarrod smirked, "I have never been more serious in my entire life."

"That's your job Jarrod," Nick reasoned.

Jarrod glared at Nick, "My job Nick? Well if it was my job shouldn't I have been paid for doing my job?"

Nick glared at Jarrod and spat, "You do the accounting so if you didn't pay yourself it's your own fault."

Jarrod agreed, "You're correct Brother Nick however that doesn't change the fact that I will no longer be handling any of the ranch business." Jarrod stood up and said, "All of the paperwork, contracts and accounting books are on the desk in the gun room."

Jarrod walked over to his mother and kissed her on top of her head, "Lovely lady, if you'll excuse me I'm going out."

Audra asked, "This late?"

Jarrod smiled, "Yes and I'm not sure what time I'll be back." Jarrod left his family in a stunned silence.

"Boy howdy I sure was hoping Jarrod was joking about not doing the ranch paperwork anymore," Heath shook his head.

"I think he is very serious Heath," Victoria said.

"I'll talk to him and straighten him out," Nick said angrily.

"You'll just make it worse Nick. Let him be for a little while," Victoria stated.

"What about the contracts?" Nick asked.

Victoria looked at her son's and said, "Looks like you and Heath have some work to do tonight."

Audra chuckled while Nick and Heath glared at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Jarrod smiled as he made his way to the kitchen. Since he was no longer handling the ranch business he decided there was no sense in getting up at five am to eat breakfast with the rest of the family as the talk was usually revolved around the ranch business. He didn't open his law office until nine am so Jarrod knew he wouldn't have to get up until seven.

Jarrod entered the kitchen knowing Silas would have put a plate of food in the warmer for him. He poured a cup of coffee and got his plate out of the warmer. He sat down at the small table and dug into his breakfast. He had to admit he enjoyed the peace and quiet this morning. No Nick bellowing at the top of his lungs complaining about something.

Jarrod did not get home till after midnight and noticed the light was still on in the gun room. He had thought about going in there to tease his brothers but thought better of it so he made his way to his room quietly. He had gone to the new saloon that had opened recently and boasted they had the new billiards tables. Jarrod was pretty good and decided to test his skills against the other men.

He ended up winning ten dollars last night and in addition he had a very relaxing time. He had considered staying at the ranch but knew if he did he would have to listen to Nick complain and probably do some yelling. He smirked knowing Nick was usually the one to go out but instead it was Jarrod.

He heard his mother enter the kitchen behind him.

"May I join you Jarrod?" Victoria questioned.

Jarrod turned around grinning and answered, "Of course Lovely Lady."

Victoria smiled as she poured a cup of coffee and joined her eldest at the table. "We missed you at breakfast this morning."

"Didn't see any need to get up that early since I don't open my office until nine," Jarrod answered between bites.

Victoria eyed Jarrod and said, "Did you enjoy yourself last night?"

"As a matter of fact I did. I won ten dollars playing billiards." Jarrod smiled proudly.

"That's good," Victoria looked into her cup of coffee. "It was rather loud here last night."

Jarrod choked on his food as he chuckled, "I can only imagine."

"Nick was rather upset and poor Heath..."

Jarrod raised his hand to stop his mother, "Mother I'm sorry you had to suffer last night for Nick's ill mood but I need to get ready to head to the office." Jarrod got up and placed his cup and plate in the sink.

"Jarrod, we need to talk about this."

Jarrod sighed as he turned around to face his mother, "There's nothing to talk about mother. My mind has been made up and nothing you can say is going to change it." Jarrod leaned against the sink and folded his arms on his chest.

"I'm not going to try to change your mind Jarrod. I'm just trying to make sense of it."

Jarrod looked at his mother and sighed. "Very well mother what do you want to know."

"Why?" Victoria asked.

Jarrod chuckled at his mother's directness, "Because it's time for me to start living my life. I have spent too many hours and days stuck inside my office or the gun room going over contracts, doing the bookkeeping or traveling to meet potential business partners or negotiating new contracts."

Jarrod raised his arm to stop his mother's interruption, "Mother I'm not mad at anyone except for myself. This is my own doing. So I made the decision that I either give up my law practice to do the ranch business or give up the ranch business so I can concentrate on my law practice. You know my heart was never in working on the ranch. I have always wanted to be an attorney so the decision although it was hard had to be made."

Jarrod stopped as he sat back down at the table with his mother, "Mother do you know how many hours a day I work on average? I do and it is anywhere from twelve to fifteen hours a day and that is every day not just during the week. You are always fussing about me working too much well I don't have a choice, or at least I didn't use too." Jarrod reached for his mother's hand and continued.

"Mother I want to get married and have children but how can I do that if I am always working? I want to start a family and have what you had with father."

Victoria smiled at Jarrod as she patted his hand, "Maybe if Nick and Heath..."

Jarrod stood up and answered curtly, "No! If I don't completely walk away I'll be sucked in once again and I can not allow that to happen. Now if they want to hire me to work on the books and do the ranch business that is one thing but there will be no further talk of ranch business unless it is at my office once they make an appointment with my secretary." Jarrod sighed as he continued, "It has to be this way mother, I don't trust myself otherwise."

Victoria looked at her eldest and knew he was right, "I'll talk to them when they come in for lunch."

Jarrod smiled, "Good luck with that but my mind is made up and as you and Nick like to point out I am the Barkley who is the most hard headed and stubborn so you need to tell Nick this is the way it is going to be."

Victoria sighed, "You've always done..."

"Mother, Nick can do the contracts and all the necessary paperwork because father taught him how too. I just took it over from Nick when father was killed to help him out. Nick is either going to have to do it, hire someone or hire me. I'll give him the family discount if he decides to hire me."

Victoria smiled at Jarrod's last statement, "Is this because of what happened a few weeks ago?"

"No, but it was the catalyst in making my decision. While Nick and Heath were here relaxing I was dealing with ten angry and cantankerous miners trying to negotiate a new contract. It took almost seven hours but I did it. And then someone who shall remain nameless removed my rain slicker from my saddlebags as a joke and who got stuck walking home in the rain? I can assure you I was not laughing. Oh I was mad and the more the walked the angrier I got but not at them but at me. It's high time I took care of myself. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go to the office."

Jarrod left his mother sitting in the kitchen pondering what he had told her.


	4. Chapter 4

Victoria waited for her rancher son's to come home for lunch so they could discuss Jarrod quitting. After she had talked to her eldest she did some soul searching and made a few rather startling observations.

Jarrod never once complained about all the work he was doing at his Law Offices or taking care of the ranch business but he was right, the family had taken advantage of him. He wasn't mad at them but instead at himself for allowing it to continue as long as it had. Before Jarrod had graduated from law school Victoria had taken care of the books and the accounting but after Tom was killed Jarrod stepped in and took that over.

Never once did Victoria offer to help Jarrod or take back control of the books once her mourning period had passed. She knew there had been many nights Jarrod would be up well after midnight working on the books, doing payroll or reviewing contracts. And without missing a beat he would be at the breakfast table the next morning with a smile on his face. Victoria often worried about Jarrod working all those long hours and now realized he was doing what he thought he needed to do.

What had brought a smile to Victoria's face was Jarrod's admission that he wanted to get married once again and have a family of his own. She had worried about him a great deal after Beth was been killed. She had never seen him react the way he had; anger, pure hatred and revenge. If it hadn't been for Nick and Heath she wasn't sure that Jarrod would not have killed Cass Hyatt. It had been a long and hard road for Jarrod but eventually he seemed to have finally forgiven himself for going after Cass Hyatt. But Victoria knew Jarrod had been eaten up with guilt for marrying Beth so suddenly then bringing her home only to be killed.

Jarrod quite literally threw himself into his work, sometimes working fifteen to eighteen hours a day. She knew he would work himself to the point of exhaustion but if one of the family members approached him about it he would get defensive and walk off. It definitely had been a hard time on Jarrod but now it sounded like her eldest was ready to move on. Victoria always wanted grandchildren and to hear one of her children admit they also wanted children warmed her heart.

The slamming of the front door brought a grimace to her face.

Nick and Heath both walked in and kissed the top of Victoria's head before sitting down.

Nick bellowed, "Well?"

Victoria sighed as she looked at Nick, "Well what Nicholas?"

Nick frowned at his mother, "Did you straighten Jarrod out?" Nick asked as he fixed his plate of food.

"Not exactly," Victoria answered.

Nick stopped filling his plate and looked at his mother, "And just what does that mean?"

Heath had been quietly fixing his plate and stopped to look at his mother waiting for her answer.

Victoria straightened up, placed her hands on the table and said with authority, "I'm taking over the books and accounting while you and Heath handle the contracts."

Nick yelled, "What?"

Victoria looked sternly at Nick, "Did I stutter?"

Heath answered shyly, "No mother."

Nick asked, "I thought you were going to talk to Jarrod."

"I did and he brought up a very good point. So from this point forward I'm taking back over the books and payroll..."

Nick interrupted his mother, "No, that's Jarrod's job."

Victoria glared at Nick, "I used to do it before your father was killed and was quite good. The only reason Jarrod took it over was to give me time to grieve and I never took it back. He did the same thing for you Nick regarding the contracts." Nick was going to say something but Victoria held up her hand to silence him, "This is not up for discussion. We have taken advantage of your brother's good will long enough. He has responsibilities to his clients at his practices."

Victoria paused to let Nick and Heath absorb what she just said before she continued, "Do you realize how many hours a day your brother was working?" Both rancher's shook their head no. "Anywhere from twelve to fifteen hours a day. He would go to work at his law office then come home only to be bombarded with ranch business. Do you know when the last time was he took a full day off of work or a half a day? What about going fishing or hunting with you two? It is time we start doing our share of the ranch business."

Nick slammed his fist on the table and said, "So he gets to sit back and enjoy the benefits of our hard work?"

Victoria glared at Nick as she answered, "As a matter of fact yes. He has been doing everything we didn't want to do and never once complained. If you would like to have a family vote on it Nicholas I can arrange that but you will be overruled."

Nick huffed, "Doesn't seem right to me."

Heath spoke, "Well now that you mention it mother I couldn't tell you the last time Jarrod took off to go fishing or hunting with us." Heath took a bite of food and continued, "And he never goes into town with us anymore on Friday or Saturday nights when we play poker."

Nick asked, "So what are we supposed to do? Hire another lawyer if we need help?"

Victoria smirked, "No he has offered to continue to handle the legal aspects of the ranch on one condition. That we make an appointment with his secretary so it can be discussed while he is at the office."

Nick bellowed again, "What? That is ridiculous considering he lives here."

Victoria shot back, "Well Nicholas considering he has agreed to continue to handle the legalities of the ranch I don't think that is asking too much."

"I don't have time to make an appointment to see him this is a working ranch after all."

Victoria blew out a disgusted breath and said, "So you would rather pay someone who is at your beck and call day and night?"

Heath chuckled at Victoria's statement as Nick glared at him, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Your brother is not going to charge us for his legal expertise; he is giving us the family discount."

Heath said, "Can't beat that."

Nick shot Heath a warning glare, "Hmph."

Victoria added, "We will discuss this further tonight when Jarrod and Audra are here." She looked directly at Nick, "This is how it will be for now on Nicholas."

Nick sighed and decided to eat his lunch instead of arguing, he could do that later tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

Dinner was unusually quiet tonight as the subject they wanted to discuss had sent word he would not be coming home for dinner. All the ranch hand told Victoria was what Jarrod told him, he would not be coming home for dinner but he would be home later.

Nick sighed in disgust as he knew what was waiting for him in the study; contracts. He usually went into town on Friday nights for a game of poker and went to visit Big Annie's afterwards. Now instead he had the tedious task of going through the ranch contracts. No matter what his mother said Nick didn't think it was fair and planned on telling his older brother just that the next time he saw him.

Heath was also upset because his Friday night plans had to be changed as well. He was not looking forward to hearing Nick complain all night like he did the night before. The blonde headed rancher knew he would be going to bed with another headache.

"Why is everyone so quiet?" Victoria questioned.

Audra held in a giggle as her brothers glared at her. "I think it's about time Jarrod started socializing again."

Victoria smiled at her daughter and agreed, "As do I dear." She motioned with her head, "These two on the other hand are not too happy about it."

Nick huffed, "No I'm not!"

Heath added, "I'm glad Jarrod is getting out but I sure hate going over those contracts with someone who is so loud."

Victoria and Audra laughed while Nick glared at his blonde headed brother. "If that's the case I'll leave you alone while you go through the contracts."

Heath quickly responded, "No that is quite alright. I can always stick cotton in my ears."

Victoria and Audra laughed again but Nick did not find any humor in it. "So while he is out gallivanting around town we're stuck here going over contracts?"

Victoria replied, "What your brother does or does not do is none of our business. But now that the shoe is on the other foot you'll experience what he has dealt with for the last several years."

Heath replied, "Guess that makes sense but why do we have to do this tonight?"

Nick replied angrily, "Because the deadline is the first which is in two days. And if we don't get back to them we lose the contract."

"Oh," was all Heath said.

"It can't be that hard. I'm sure Jarrod did all the preliminary work before he handed it off to you and Nick." Audra added.

Heath said quietly, "I certainly hope so."

Victoria smirked knowing both of her son's plans for the evening had been ruined. She was curious as to why Jarrod was not joining them for dinner. He did not say anything to her this morning so she knew whatever it was had come up suddenly. Maybe he had a date?

"Mother?" Audra called again.

Victoria shook her head to clear her thoughts, "Yes Audra?"

"Did Jarrod say why he wasn't coming home for dinner?"

"No, it was Jamie, the ranch hand who informed me of Jarrod's plans. He simply said he would not be coming home for dinner but that he would be home later."

Audra grinned, "Maybe he is taking Sally out for dinner since he is taking her to the dance tomorrow."

Nick asked, "Sally? The waitress from the Cattleman's?"

Audra beamed, "Yes. She was quite excited when she told me about it yesterday."

Heath frowned as he knew Nick was taken with Sally but he had never asked her out. "Looks like Brother Jarrod isn't wasting any time with his socializing."

Nick huffed, "Hmph."

Victoria frowned not understanding why Nick was upset, "What's wrong Nick?"

Nick just glared at his mother while Heath answered much to Nick's chagrin, "Nick is sweet on Sally."

Nick whirled to face Heath, "No, I'm not!" He pointed his finger at Heath accusingly.

Heath smirked at Nick, "Yes you are. Every time we go to town you HAVE to go to the Cattleman's for one reason or another."

Audra laughed at her brother's exchange, "Why didn't you ask her out Nick?"

Nick faced his sister and bellowed, "I'm not sweet on her."

Victoria joined the banter and said, "Well for someone who's not sweet on the young lady you're not acting as such."

Nick huffed as he finally gave in, "Fine. I admit I like her but she was always working or taking care of her mother and we never really had a chance to talk."

Victoria smiled tenderly at Nick, "Did she give you any inclination that she may be sweet on you?"

Heath laughed out loud, "Nope."

Nick glared at Heath, "Watch it boy."

Heath laughed again, "She told him once to quieten down because he was being too loud." The family all laughed at Heath's remark.

Nick had enough and threw his napkin down on his plate as he got up and angrily said, "I'm going to look at the contracts." He faced Heath, "I'll be waiting on you boy." Nick stomped out.

Heath hung his head knowing he would pay for sharing that information but it had been worth it.

"I'll speak to him Heath and see if I can't calm him down." Victoria said.

"It'll be okay mother," Heath winked at her as he got up to join Nick leaving Victoria and Audra sitting at the dinner table.

Audra spoke quietly, "I didn't mean to start any trouble mother."

Victoria smiled at Audra, "I know that. And if Nick's angry with anyone it should be himself for not asking Sally out before."

Audra smiled, "Just the same I think it is marvelous Jarrod has decided to start getting out more."

Victoria patted Audra's hand, "I do too." They heard Nick holler and Victoria rolled her eyes, "although we all may need cotton to stick in our ears before this is over." Both women laughed.

Jarrod smiled widely as he sank the last ball and collected his winnings. He walked over to the bar and paid his bill leaving a large tip with it. As he walked to the livery stable to get Jingo he whistled as he thought of tonight's events.

He had ran into Sally at lunch and asked to escort her to dinner which she gladly accepted. He had seen Jamie in town so he sent a message to his mother letting her know not to expect him for dinner.

When he arrived to Sally's small house she surprised him by cooking a meal for them. Sally's mother showed up unannounced and Sally did not have the heart to turn her mother away or Jarrod so she cooked dinner for all of them.

Jarrod did not care for Sally's mother as she was overbearing and very pushy. But it was not his place to say anything so he just pasted on his most charming smile during dinner. As he left for the night Sally apologized for the change in plans and her mother. Jarrod just smiled and said it was quite alright and that she could make it up to him tomorrow night at the dance which caused the pretty waitress to blush and Jarrod to chuckle.

As Jarrod walked to the livery stable he saw the Pool Emporium full of people so he decided to make a short detour. It was early and with tomorrow being Saturday he could sleep in if he stayed out too late.

One of the men from the night before recognized Jarrod immediately and goaded Jarrod into letting him try to win his money back from the night before. At first the man was getting the best of Jarrod but as he continued to drink the worse he got. Jarrod knew if he could wait him out he would eventually win his money back and more.

Jarrod was rewarded handsomely when the poor fellow had gotten so drunk he could barely stand up let alone bend over the billiard's table to shoot pool. Jarrod had tried to end the game a few times but the man balked. Jarrod once again bested the man and walked out of the Emporium with fifteen dollars.

He thought wryly, _if my law practice fails I could always become a professional pool hustler_ , causing Jarrod to laugh out loud.


	6. Chapter 6

Nick huffed in disgust as he ate his lunch. Going over the contracts had not been as bad as he thought it would be since Jarrod had already done everything. But Nick was upset Jarrod had not informed him of this. Of course when he complained to his mother Victoria simply said if he would have looked at them he would have realized everything had already been done instead of belly aching all night. He knew his mother would side with Jarrod.

Nick angrily stabbed at the meat on his plate thinking back to last night. He knew instead of arguing with Heath he should have taken his time to look over the contracts but they were both so busy arguing neither one of them had bothered to look through the papers. Victoria had finally had enough of the arguing and decided to look at the contracts herself.

Audra had been correct; Jarrod had already done everything all they needed to do was sign the contracts. When Victoria informed her son's of this Heath just shook his head while Nick started ranting and raving once again.

Victoria looked at Nick and sternly said, "This is all your fault Nicholas. If you would have paid attention to the paperwork instead of complaining you would have realized your brother already finished the contract."

Now he sat here waiting on Jarrod to make his appearance. He didn't join the family at breakfast this morning so Nick made a point to come home for lunch hoping to see his brother and give him an earful. Heath stayed on the range enjoying the peace and quiet while Audra went to town to help prepare for tonight's dance.

Victoria had other things she needed to tend too but she knew she needed to be present when Nick approached Jarrod.

Walking into the dining room with a wide smile on his face he strode over to his mother and kissed the top of her head as he said, "Lovely Lady."

He glanced at Nick and smiled politely while he fixed his plate. Since he had slept through breakfast he was hungry so he filled his plate heartily.

He sat down beside Victoria and proceeded to dig into his lunch. He knew by the scowl on Nick's face he was angry but Jarrod just hoped he could eat first before Nick started in but he wasn't that lucky.

Nick bellowed, "Hungry?" As he pointed at Jarrod's plate.

Jarrod never looked up as he responded, "Yes."

Nick glared at Jarrod and asked, "Did you have a good time last night?"

Jarrod swallowed his food before answering and said, "As a matter of fact I did. Thank you for asking," Jarrod never looked up.

"You know what I did last night?"

Jarrod sighed as he finally looked at his hot headed brother, "What did you do Nick?"

"I looked over the ranch contracts." Nick leaned back in his chair as he folded his arms on his chest.

"Oh?" Jarrod took another bite of food. Nick was fuming and Jarrod knew it but he also knew his brother had probably wasted half of the night complaining about doing the paperwork instead of looking at it and realizing Jarrod had already done it. "Why would you do that when it was already completed?"

Nick leaned towards Jarrod as he sneered, "I didn't know it was already been done."

"Why not? I thought you could read," Jarrod regretted that comment as soon as it came out of his mouth.

Nick jumped out of his chair and raged, "If you would have told me..."

Jarrod continued sitting in his chair and said quietly, "I shouldn't have to tell you that when all you had to do was look at the contracts and you would have seen they were completed. But I'm sure based on your mood right now all you did was complain, shout and holler about me not doing my job." Jarrod took a bite of food as he looked at Nick.

Nick frowned at Jarrod's statement as he knew his brother had been correct but that wasn't the point. "Mother may be on board for doing your job of the bookkeeping and accounting but I'm not." He put his hands on his hips.

Jarrod finished his bite of food and said, "My job? I don't think so Brother Nick, I told you I quit."

"This is a family business and you can't quit."

Jarrod raised his eyebrows at Nick and said, "Says who?"

Nick pointed to himself and said smugly, "Me."

Jarrod pushed his plate back since his appetite was suddenly gone, "Is that so?"

Victoria intervened, "Boys please. Nicholas..."

Jarrod interrupted his mother, "Please mother let Nick explain himself."

Nick spoke, "You're living under this roof..."

Jarrod interrupted him, "That father built for the family."

Nick cleared his throat, "Very well. But while you're living here we expect you to help out around here since you enjoy the profits like we do."

Jarrod cut his eyes at his brother and spoke, "Help out? What exactly have I been doing the last ten years? Doing the books, accounting, contract negotiations, helping with round-ups and traveling all over the countryside meeting with business partners so what do you call that? All the while I have two law practices I have to take care of in between. Do you help me with that?" Jarrod now stood up to face Nick eye to eye as he continued, "And take a look at the books Nick, take a good look at the books. I have not paid myself for doing anything for this ranch because it is family. And as far as the profits are concerned I haven't touched a penny of my share and if you don't believe that go look at the bank accounts."

Jarrod walked around the table to look Nick in the eye and spat, "You will no longer order me around like you do the ranch hands. I'm your brother and your equal and you will treat me as such. If you want to discuss the ranch business I'll gladly do so once you make an appointment with my secretary."

Jarrod turned to leave but stopped and said, "All of those years of handling the ranch business I never once complained but after one night you go ballistic and want to chew me out because you didn't bother to look at anything. All I have to say to you is suck it up Brother Nick."

Jarrod turned to his mother, "Sorry mother." He turned and left going out the front door.

Nick sighed in disgust as Victoria glared at him, "Nicholas I have half a mind to get the wooden spoon after you."

Nick sat down heavily in the chair as the talk he wanted to have with Jarrod did not go as planned.

"We'll be lucky if he still agrees to handle the legal dealings of the ranch after your tirade."

Nick looked at his mother and said, "I'm sorry mother. It sounded good in my head but once it got to my mouth it didn't sound so good." Nick put his head into his hands.

Victoria sighed and said, "Just leave him be and let him cool down. I'll talk to him later on about handling the ranch's legal business."

Nick looked up and smiled sheepishly at his mother. He rose up and said, "As you wish Duchess."


	7. Chapter 7

Jarrod sighed as he walked back to the livery stable to pick up Jingo. His night had not gone as he had hoped.

Sally was not who Jarrod thought she was. All she did was gossip and complain about the other ladies at the dance. Jarrod had tried several times to steer the conversation in a different direction but she would ignore him and continue on her tirade. He did enjoy dancing with her as that was the only time she wasn't talking about the other women. But he noticed she seemed to be clutching to him rather tightly a few times while they were dancing and noticed her coy look at a few of the other ladies while she was doing this.

He was glad when Heath and Nick both asked her for a dance which he gladly agreed to much to her chagrin. He secretly hoped Nick would try to steal her away from him as revenge for making him do the ranch paperwork. Between Sally's complaining and gossiping and her mother's attitude Jarrod knew Nick would fit in perfectly with them. He chuckled to himself at that thought.

The dance finally ended so Jarrod being the true gentleman he was; escorted Sally home and saw her to the door. He sighed when he noticed she was stalling for a good night kiss.

"I enjoyed tonight Sally, thank you for a good time." Jarrod bowed to her and opened the door for her.

Sally frowned but as she walked past Jarrod she ran her hand over his forearm hoping he would catch her subtle gesture. When Jarrod had felt her hand going down his forearm he merely smiled politely as he closed the door behind him and hurriedly left.

Jarrod did not want to seem impolite but all he wanted to do was run as fast as he could to get away from her. He just walked as fast as he could not trying to be too obvious. He knew he would eventually have to see her at the Cattleman's and hoped he could figure out a nice way to tell her he did not wish to see her socially. He once again decided to play matchmaker and try to goad Nick into asking her out.

As he walked to the livery stable he noticed the Pool Emporium was open which surprised the attorney since all the other establishments had closed down for the dance. He already been there two nights in a row and wondered how it would look if he went in there for a third night in a row. He looked around the street and since it was abandoned thought it wouldn't hurt to stop in there for a quick drink.

He walked in and noticed right away there was not a single soul in the bar except for the...Jarrod's thoughts stopped in mid form when he saw her.

Behind the bar was probably the most beautiful woman he had laid his eyes on in years. She had shoulder length blonde hair with the deepest blue eyes he had ever seen. He couldn't tell too much about her figure since she was behind the bar.

When Jarrod walked into the Emporium Sam was behind the bar getting ready to close for the night. When she heard a customer enter she turned around to greet him and was taken back by his appearance. She knew he must have come from the dance judging by his clothes. He was extremely handsome but she was captivated by his ocean blue eyes. He was in dark trousers, white shirt with a tie hanging loosely around his neck with a tan jacket on.

She blushed when she realized she had been staring at the handsome stranger. She looked down as she asked, "May I help you?"

Jarrod could not tear his eyes away from her and stood frozen staring at the beautiful Madonna in front of him. He shook his head slightly clear the muddled thoughts running through his mind as he heard her say something but he didn't know what she had said. _Damn it what did she say?_

She smiled again and asked once more, "May I help you?"

Jarrod gave her his most dazzling smile and said, "Scotch please," as he walked to the bar.

She smiled at him and turned her back to him while she fixed his drink. _Get yourself together Sam! You're acting like a school age girl with a silly crush!_ She turned back around and placed the drink in front of Jarrod.

When Jarrod picked up the glass and their fingers touched slightly and he felt dizzy from that slight touch. He quickly gulped down the scotch hoping to calm his nerves down.

Sam looked at him and before she could ask him anything Jarrod said, "Got hot dancing."

"Oh, of course. Would you like another one?" She hoped he did.

Jarrod smiled and said, "Yes, please." She once again turned around to get the bottle and this time Jarrod looked over the bar to get a better view of this beautiful Madonna. He quickly realized she was perfect in every way.

Sam turned around to find Jarrod staring at her and noticed he blushed when she caught him staring at her. She placed the glass down in front of him and turned to get the bottle and place it beside him hoping he would get the hint and decide to stay a little longer.

Jarrod sipped the drink and asked, "Kinda quiet tonight."

Sam sighed as she agreed with Jarrod, "Yes unfortunately. I didn't realize the dance was such a big thing here otherwise I never would have opened tonight."

Jarrod frowned at her remark and asked, "Are you the manager?" He raked his brain but he could not remember seeing her in here the last two nights.

Sam smiled widely, "You could say that I guess." She turned around and got a glass for herself and poured herself a drink while refreshing Jarrod's. "I'm the owner."

Jarrod choked on his drink when she announced she was the owner, "You? You're the owner?"

Sam frowned at Jarrod and spat, "Yes, do you have a problem with that?" She slammed her glass on the bar and put her hands on her hips.

Jarrod recovered quickly and said, "No, it's just that I haven't seen you in here before."

Sam's frown disappeared and Jarrod breathed a sigh of relief. "I didn't get in town until yesterday. My brother has been running it for me until I could get here."

"Family business?" Jarrod questioned.

Sam thought a moment before she answered, "I guess you could say that. My family owns ten of these in California and Nevada and it was my idea to open this one here in Stockton."

Jarrod sipped his scotch and said, "Well speaking for myself I'm very glad you decided to come to Stockton." He gave her another charming smile.

Sam chuckled and said, "You're glad I came to Stockton?"

Jarrod turned red with embarrassment when she pointed out his words to him, "Well I mean I am glad you decided to come to Stockton to run this Emporium?" Jarrod asked hopefully.

Sam smiled once again, "I will commute back and forth between this one and the one in Sacramento."

"Oh," he said disappointed.

Sam wrinkled her nose at him and said, "I don't think we have been formally introduced." She extended her hand to him and said, "I'm Samantha Harris."

Jarrod took her hand and kissed it and peeked to see what kind of reaction he got for that. He was pleasantly surprised when she blushed slightly. He didn't want to let go of her hand but finally did and said, "I'm Jarrod Barkley."

"Of the Stockton Barkley's?"

"Yes, why have you heard of us?"

Sam laughed, "Who hasn't heard of the Stockton Barkley's? You said you were Jarrod?" As Jarrod shook his head yes Sam started laughing to Jarrod's dismay. "I have an appointment with you next week in your San Francisco office to talk about my family's business."

Jarrod frowned as he tried to remember his appointments next week and then it hit him, "You're the Harris Business Company?" Sam nodded her head yes.

Jarrod frowned slightly inwardly as he did not like mixing business with pleasure but he was about to make an exception.


	8. Chapter 8

As Nick ate his breakfast he continued to watch Jarrod. He knew his brother did not get home until after one am although the dance ended at ten. Nick was fuming inside wondering what had kept Jarrod in town since all the saloons had closed for the dance. He gritted his teeth thinking of Jarrod spending time with Sally.

Victoria noticed all of her children were rather quiet this morning and attributed it to the dance from the night before. All of her children arrived home shortly after eleven except for Jarrod; it was well after one am before he came home. She knew he was trying to sneak in but mothers always knew when their children came home no matter how quiet they thought they were being.

"Did everyone enjoy themselves last night at the dance?" Victoria questioned.

Audra pouted as she answered, "No, all Carl wanted to do was talk to the other men, he only danced with me twice."

Heath sighed as he answered, "It was nice enough, although some of the ladies were a little too..."Heath searched for the right word, "they were husband hunting."

Victoria and Audra laughed out loud at Heath's statement but Victoria had noticed Nick and Jarrod hadn't spoken a word.

"Do you agree with your brother Nick?"

Nick shook his head and looked at mother. "I dunno, I guess so."

Audra asked, "Did you even hear what Heath said?"

Nick frowned at his sister and admitted guilt, "No I didn't. Guess I wasn't paying attention."

Victoria looked at her eldest who was happily eating his breakfast. "Jarrod do you agree with Heath's statement?"

Jarrod looked at his mother and smiled politely. "Well I can't speak for all of the young ladies but I had a nice time last night." He knew Nick had been eyeing him all morning and although Jarrod was grinning from ear to ear it certainly wasn't for the reason Nick thought.

Nick asked sarcastically, "Is that so?"

Jarrod answered, "Yes that's so." Jarrod smiled at his brother knowing what it was doing to his brother.

Nick sighed in disgust as he took a bite of his breakfast. Jarrod just continued to smile as he finished eating his breakfast.

Audra asked, "So you are going to see her anymore Jarrod?"

Jarrod thought about her question before he answered, "I'm not sure. She's not exactly my type."

Nick bellowed, "Not your type? What the devil is wrong with her?"

Jarrod grinned mischievously as he answered, "She reminds me of you Nick. Loud, rude and obnoxious."

Audra and Heath chuckled as Nick stood up angrily, "That's not a very nice thing to say about her."

Jarrod looked up at Nick and simply said, "I'm only telling the truth Brother Nick. If you don't believe me why don't you take her out yourself?"

Nick stood glaring at Jarrod and said, "I will. When we leave church today I'll go call on her." Nick stomped out of the room.

Jarrod grinned while he continued eating but Victoria knew something was up.

"What was all that about Jarrod?"

Jarrod once again smiled politely at his mother, "Whatever are you talking about mother?"

Victoria motioned to Jarrod with her hands, "That little charade you just pulled over on Nick."

Jarrod shrugged his shoulders as he answered, "I take the fifth."

Victoria eyed her eldest and said, "You're not in court young man. Now tell me what's going on."

Jarrod was not about to admit anyone about meeting Sam so he simply said, "It was obvious Nick was quite taken with Sally and she with him so I helped him along."

Audra asked, "By insulting her?"

Jarrod chuckled, "I was only telling the truth." Jarrod rolled his eyes as he continued, "I didn't think anyone could complain as much as Nick but I was mistaken. She is also loud and overbearing, much like her mother. They are a match made in heaven." Jarrod rolled his eyes again causing the rest of the family to laugh.

Now since that was out of the way the next business at hand was to slip away after church so he could meet Sam. He had convinced her to allow him to take her to lunch to introduce her to the other business owners in town. The thought of Sam brought a wide smile to the attorney's face.

They had talked for well over two hours last night and neither one wanted to call it a night but they both knew they needed too.

The conversation flowed easily between the two and Jarrod found out she had graduated from the top of her class in New York at the school for women. She was the youngest of three siblings having two older brothers. She was born and raised in New York and after the war her family relocated west hoping to find their fortune. Her mother and father were currently living in Reno running two of the pool emporiums with her brothers running three more each.

Her family supported Sam when she decided she wanted to get into the family business of running pool halls.

Unfortunately it was rough going at first as most people did not like doing business with a woman, hence why she either used Sam or Harris Business Company. She was tough as nails, well educated and absolutely breathtaking. She loved working in the family business and the relationship she had with them.

Jarrod had to admit he was jealous of her and the relationship she had with her family. Based on what she told him they all did their share of the work, whether it was physical or mental. He wished Nick had their attitude about the ranch business.

"Jarrod?" Victoria called.

Jarrod looked at his mother and realized he had been daydreaming about Sam. He blushed slightly which did not go unnoticed by Victoria.

"Did you hear what I said?" Victoria asked again.

"No I didn't sorry mother."

Victoria eyed her eldest and knew something was up with him. "Will you be joining us after church today?"

Jarrod frowned at her and asked, "Why? Are you having company?" He hoped she wasn't.

Victoria smiled when she realized Jarrod had met someone else last night. "No I just wanted to let Silas know how many to cook for."

"Oh, well if it's okay with you I need to stay in town for a little while."

Audra asked, "Oh? Whatever for Jarrod?"

Jarrod smiled at his little sister and said, "That young lady is private."

Victoria spoke, "That's fine with me Jarrod."

Jarrod smiled as he got up, "Thank you mother. I need to get ready and let Ciego know to saddle up Jingo for me." Jarrod excused himself and hurried out of the dining room.

Heath watched Jarrod leave and said, "Appears big brother has a date he doesn't want to tell anyone about."

Victoria and Audra laughed at Heath's statement.


	9. Chapter 9

Nicholas Jonathan Barkley was fuming mad. He paced angrily back and forth in the foyer waiting on his brother to arrive home.

"Nicholas..." Victoria spoke but Nick interrupted her.

"Mother I don't want to hear about it. This is all Jarrod's fault and you know it."

Victoria frowned at Nick and asked, "And how did you deduce that?"

"Because he didn't tell me about the meeting this afternoon."

Before Victoria could answer Jarrod arrived home after his pleasant lunch date with Sam. Nothing could wipe the smile off the attorney's face.

"So glad you could join us Jarrod," Nick bellowed.

Jarrod looked at Nick and folded his arms on his chest and arched his eyebrows. "What's wrong Nick?"

"You neglected to tell me about the meeting today when you quit," Nick huffed.

Jarrod cut his eyes at Nick as he responded, "What meeting are you talking about Nick?"

Nick glared at Jarrod, "You know good and well what meeting I'm talking about." Nick put his hands on his hips and continued, "the meeting with the horse buyers from Colorado."

Jarrod glared at Nick and spoke coolly, "I didn't set up that meeting Nick, you did," Jarrod pointed at Nick.

Nick looked at Jarrod in shock and roared, "Why in the world would I set up a meeting for Sunday afternoon?"

Jarrod responded just as loudly, "Because Brother Nick you thought I would take care of it and as usual you didn't take into consideration what day of the week it was or if I had other plans. This is on you." Jarrod pointed at Nick.

"No..." Nick paused as he realized Jarrod was right, Nick had set up the meeting. He sighed in frustration as it was still Jarrod's fault. "Well if you hadn't walked away we wouldn't have missed the meeting."

"What you mean to say is that I wouldn't have missed the meeting, which I wouldn't have, but you did."

Victoria stood between the brothers hoping they would not come to blows as both of her son's had the Barkley temper.

"Nick can't you reschedule the meeting?" Victoria questioned.

Nick looked at his mother and sighed, "I doubt it they were pretty upset that no one showed up." Nick once again glared at Jarrod, "I've been working with them for almost a year to get an agreement and you just threw it away."

Jarrod roared, "Me? I didn't miss the meeting Nick, you did. Hell I didn't even know about the meeting. As usual you do things without telling anyone else about it and when it blows up in your face someone else picks up the pieces. Well Brother Nick I'm not picking up the pieces this time. I'm tired of groveling and apologizing for your missteps."

Nick advanced on Jarrod but Victoria blocked his path, "Please calm down both of you so we can talk about this instead of yelling about it."

Jarrod looked at his mother and responded quietly, "There's nothing else to discuss mother. Nick is the one who set up the meeting and the one who didn't show up so this is on him, not me."

Jarrod turned on his heel and went into the gun room leaving Nick and Victoria in the foyer.

"I guess you're going to tell me Jarrod's right yet again?" Nick asked sarcastically.

Victoria looked sternly at her rancher son and said, "In this instance yes he is correct. You're responsible not Jarrod."

Nick huffed, "Why am I not surprised you're taking Jarrod's side once again?"

Victoria sighed as she answered, "Nicholas you are responsible for this. I would suggest you calm down and go back into town and talk to the buyers and see if you can set up another meeting."

Nick just glared at his mother as he stomped out of the mansion and slammed the door shut behind him.

Victoria shook her head, she hated picking sides when her children fought between themselves but in this case Jarrod had been right. She just hoped Nick did not get into any trouble in town. She entered the gun room to find Jarrod at the billiard's table.

Jarrod looked up at his mother and smiled half heartily. "I heard the door slam so I would assume Nick has left?"

Victoria looked at her eldest and noticed how relaxed he was. She wondered how long it had been since Jarrod had been as relaxed as he was now even after the run-in with Nick.

"Yes he left although I am worried he may get into trouble once he gets to town."

Jarrod smirked, "For his sake I hope not because I have plans later tonight and will be unavailable to bail him out of jail."

"You have plans again tonight?" Victoria asked.

Jarrod smiled widely, "Yes I do."

"Not with Sally?"

Jarrod chuckled, "No which should make Brother Nick happy."

"May I ask who she is?"

Jarrod eyed his mother and answered, "I would rather not say right now. I just met her last night and we're still trying to figure certain things out."

Victoria frowned, "Trying to figure certain things out? That doesn't sound good."

Jarrod laughed again, "I can assure you it is nothing bad mother just a few things we need to work around." Jarrod did not want to go into details with his mother just yet.

He and Sam had talked about their potential working relationship after Jarrod had asked to take her out for dinner tonight. He was curious how her family made things work considering his situation with his family but more than anything else he wanted to see her socially.

Neither one admitted their attraction to the other but they knew it was there. Jarrod was drawn to her deep blue eyes and her mischievousness. She was attracted to his blue eyes and his charming smile. They knew there was something there and neither one wanted to sweep it under the rug due to business.

Victoria grabbed Jarrod's arm bringing him from his thoughts, "Very well dear. I hope it works out the way you want it to." Victoria kissed Jarrod's cheek as she walked out.

Jarrod beamed as he put the cue stick down and went to get ready for his date.


	10. Chapter 10

Nick nursed his beer at Harry's Saloon with a nagging feeling he was forgetting something. The last few days at the ranch had been horrible. Ever since Jarrod announced he would no longer handle the ranch business it was up to Nick to handle all of the paperwork and Nick hated paperwork.

His father had taught Nick how to do the paperwork and contracts but after his father had been killed Jarrod took that task over to help Nick out. But now Nick was once again saddled with the paperwork although Heath had been helping him.

Nick sipped his beer as he knew they had two rather huge contracts coming up that needed to be renewed and he absolutely dreaded dealing with them. Nick knew all he needed to do was go by Jarrod's office and set up the arrangement with his brother but that would be admitting he could not do it.

Nick felt that it was only right that Jarrod handle all of the ranch's legal business since he was an attorney after all. Besides it wasn't like he was helping him or Heath every day at the ranch. Oh sure every once in a blue moon Jarrod would tag along on a cattle drive or help with daily ranch chores but that was few and far between.

Nick sighed as he took another large drink of his beer. Now his mother was doing all the bookkeeping and accounting and Nick did not think that was right at all. He told her it wasn't right for her to do it since she was the matriarch but she insisted on doing it. Besides she argued that Jarrod had all the bookkeeping updated and payroll was already done for the month.

Nick looked around the saloon and wondered where everyone was at.

"Harry, where is everyone at?" Nick motioned around the empty bar.

Harry huffed, "At the Pool Emporium, I guess."

Nick frowned at Harry, "Where?"

"The Pool Emporium, it opened up a few days ago."

"Hmph, I've been too busy with ranch work to do anything the last few days," Nick growled.

"From what I have heard it is a very nice place with five billiard's tables, live entertainment on Friday and Saturday nights and a large selection of liquor and beer." Harry sighed, "They're killing me slowly."

"I'll never leave ya Harry."

Harry smiled, "Well it's good to know one of the Barkley brothers will have my back."

Nick frowned again, "Now what is that supposed to mean?"

"You have been working haven't you?" Nick nodded his head yes. "Your brother Jarrod hasn't missed a night since it opened."

Nick bellowed, "What?"

Harry nodded his head, "Billy told me he was in there Thursday and Friday night playing pool and won some money. I saw him leaving there last night after midnight and I saw him again leaving there earlier today."

Nick slammed his fist on the bar startling Harry. "Sorry Harry. I can't believe it. He hands over all the ranch work to me and mother so he can go out every night? I don't think so." Nick finished his beer and paid Harry.

Nick stomped his way over to his brother's law office. He knew his mother could not save Jarrod or take his side if he confronted his brother now. He walked into the office and was greeted by Jarrod's secretary.

"Oh, hello Mr. Barkley," Edith stuttered. Jarrod had informed her of what had happened and his family, namely Nick could no longer barge in on him uninvited.

"Edith," Nick said as he walked to Jarrod's inner office door.

"He's not in there Mr. Barkley."

Nick stopped and turned to face Edith. She was an older woman not particularly pretty but according to Jarrod she was one of the best secretaries he had ever hired.

Nick put his hands on his hips and asked, "Well where he is?"

Edith knew but based on what her employer had told her she knew she could not tell his brother. "He went to lunch."

Nick looked at Edith and knew she was lying to him but decided not to question her. He turned and sat down on the couch and said, "Fine, I'll just wait for him." He plopped down on the couch as he folded his arms on his chest.

"I'm not sure when he'll be back Mr. Barkley."

"I don't mind waiting."

Edith sighed as she knew there was most likely going to be a loud discussion between the brothers.

Nick put his boots on the small table and tipped his hat over his eyes while he waited on Jarrod.

An hour and a half later Jarrod appeared and frowned when he heard the familiar snoring of his brother. He looked at Edith and hoped his hostile brother had not given her too much trouble. He sighed as he knocked Nick's boots off his table waking up the cowboy.

"Hey, watch..." Nick stopped when he saw Jarrod. "Glad to see you finally decided to show up to work." Nick stood up and looked at his brother.

"What do you want Nick?" Jarrod questioned.

"We need to talk."

"I told you if you wanted to talk about the ranch you need to make an appointment." Jarrod turned but Nick grabbed his arm and whirled him back around. Jarrod pushed Nick's hand off his jacket and growled, "Make an appointment."

Nick glared at his brother as he spat, "This has nothing to do with the ranch, not that you care about that any longer."

Jarrod glared at Nick and noticed Edith out of the corner of his eye. She had a scared look on her face and he decided to save her.

"Edith, why don't you call it a day? I can handle anything that comes up."

Edith smiled sheepishly, "Are you sure Mr. Barkley?"

Jarrod gave her a wide grin as he winked at her, "Yes, now go on and see those grandchildren of yours."

Edith smiled at the mention of her grandchildren and hurriedly gathered her things together. "Thank you Mr. Barkley. I'll see you in the morning." She quickly left leaving the two brothers alone.

Jarrod turned back around and roared, "Don't ever talk to me like that again in my office in front of my employee."

Jarrod's outburst caught Nick off guard for a moment before he finally responded, "Yes sir Mr. Barkley," Nick said as sarcastically as he could.

Jarrod bristled at tone of Nick's voice but decided to ignore it for the time being. Instead he went into his office with Nick following closely behind him.

Jarrod sat at his desk and asked sarcastically, "What do you want?"


	11. Chapter 11

It took everything Nick had not to knock some sense into his pompous brother. How dare he talk to him like that? Nick took a deep breath as he spoke.

"Hear tell you're a regular at the Pool Emporium."

"And?"

"So you're not denying it?"

Jarrod leaned forward in his chair slightly hovering over his desk as he answered, "What I do on my personal time is not open for discussion." Jarrod leaned back in his chair waiting for Nick's response.

Nick spat, "Well I'm making it mine."

Jarrod turned his back to Nick as he replied, "It's none of your business what I do."

Nick roared, "Oh is that how it works now? You stay out all hours of the night while we're working?"

Jarrod whirled around in his chair with a scowl on his face that made Nick flinch. "Don't like it do you Brother Nick? Well welcome to my world the last ten years. What do you think I was doing while you made your weekly trip to Harry's and Big Annie's? I was doing all the ranch paperwork. I told you I would continue to handle all of the legal responsibilities for the ranch during business hours. If that is not acceptable to you then we have nothing else to talk about." Jarrod turned his chair back around.

Nick slammed his fist on the table and roared, "It's your job Jarrod, not mine or mother's."

Jarrod was out of chair and in front of Nick before Nick knew what was happening. He stood over Nick as he pointed his finger at him and yelled, "It is NOT my job Nick. Mother used to do all the bookkeeping and accounting and at one time you were responsible for the contracts. In case you haven't noticed I have my own business that needs my attention."

Nick jumped up to stand in Jarrod's face as he spat, "Your own business?" Nick looked around and said, "Looks pretty dead in here to me, what could you possibly need help with? In case you have forgotten the ranch is a FAMILY BUSINESS, which means we all work."

Jarrod pushed Nick out of his face and shouted, "I have worked many nights, weekends and holidays doing numerous things for the FAMILY BUSINESS in case you have forgotten."

Nick advanced towards his older brother and bellowed, "You can't just walk away because you want too."

"Because I want too? Seriously Nick get your head out of your ass. I may not have done all the physical work you and Heath have done but I sure as hell have put in as many hours as both of you have if not more. And while I was working all those nights, weekends and holidays what were you doing Brother Nick? If my memory serves me correctly you were nowhere to be found."

Nick frowned at Jarrod and said, "It's still a FAMILY BUSINESS Jarrod which means all family members work."

Jarrod glared at Nick and spat, "Because it's a working ranch?"

Nick took a deep breath and before he knew what he was doing he sent Jarrod flying over his desk when he hit him square on the chin. As soon as he threw the punch he regretted it immediately. Once again Nick let his temper control him.

Jarrod jumped over his desk as he lunged at Nick. He knocked Nick back into the couch and landed a few blows to his brother's midsection.

Jarrod suddenly stopped and walked away from his brother. He wiped his bloody lip with his shirt sleeve and bellowed at Nick, "Get out NOW!"

Nick tried to say something but once again Jarrod roared at Nick, "GET OUT NOW!"

Nick hung his head as he walked slowly out of Jarrod's office. He knew as soon as he hit Jarrod he had made a huge mistake. He turned around to look in his brother's office once again and noticed Jarrod glaring at him.

Nick mumbled, "I'm..." Jarrod slammed the door shut in Nick's face.

Nick sighed as he walked out of Jarrod's office and went to get Coco. What would he tell his mother? She would be upset once she found out about the fight and she would have every right to be mad at him. But Jarrod had goaded him until Nick could not take it any longer.

As Nick walked to the livery stable he figured he may as well stop by Harry's for another drink or two.

Jarrod paced angrily in his office. He knew Nick had been upset when Jarrod decided to quit handling the ranch business but he had no idea he was this upset. It was none of Nick's business what Jarrod did or where he been or who he had been with. Jarrod never questioned Nick when he would disappear for hours at a time, so what gave Nick the right to question him.

Jarrod suddenly remembered the contract that had to be turned in today and hoped that was the reason Nick was been in town. This was by far one of the larger contracts the Barkley's had and they could not afford to lose it or renegotiate with the buyers.

As Jarrod straightened up the mess from the scuffle with Nick he thought about going by the Miller's to make sure Nick had dropped off the contract but he vetoed that idea. Surely Nick would take care of that since all he had to do was deliver the contract.

Jarrod's thoughts went to Sam Harris. They had a nice lunch earlier and she had invited him to the VIP area of the Pool Emporium which he was looking forward to quite a bit. He had convinced her to change her appointment with him to this week since they were both in town and he could always 'forget' something and contact her again in San Francisco. He chuckled at that thought.

He sighed as he recalled his encounter with Sally. He had gone by her house after his lunch with Sam and informed her he would not be calling on her any longer. She whined and cried and acted like a spoiled child which further cemented Jarrod's decision to not see her any longer. After her temper tantrum he even thought about telling Nick not to pursue her.

The thought of his brother brought another scowl to his face. He rubbed his chin knowing Sam would see the fresh bruise on his face and question him about it. He wasn't sure what he would tell her but he would figure it out then as he started getting ready for his dinner date.


	12. Chapter 12

Jarrod looked in the mirror one more time and frowned at the fresh bruise on his chin. Well maybe it would get him some sympathy from Sam, which brought a smile to his face. He didn't have enough time to go to the ranch and change but Jarrod had always kept a few extra set of suits at his office. Other than his bruised chin he had to admit he looked rather dashing tonight.

He hurriedly walked past the Cattleman's to avoid Sally in case she was working tonight as he did not want to deal with her right now. Dealing with her and Nick in the same day was not the way the attorney had planned for this day to go. As he walked past Harry's he thought he saw Nick in there and hoped his volatile brother had not seen him.

Jarrod entered the Pool Emporium and immediately searched for Sam. He walked up to the bar and continued looking for Sam but he didn't see her anywhere. The place was packed again with each table being used and Jarrod noticed every table was filled with customers. He turned his back to the billiards tables and sighed hoping Sam would eventually show up.

The bartender recognized Jarrod and asked, "Scotch?"

Jarrod smiled weakly as he answered, "Yes, please." Jarrod took some money out of his pocket to pay for the scotch.

The bartender placed the drink in front of Jarrod and when Jarrod tried to pay him he shook his head no, "Your money is no good here Mr. Barkley."

Jarrod frowned at him but before he could ask Sam had walked up behind him and said, "VIP's don't pay for their drinks."

Jarrod turned around and smiled pleasantly to Sam. "You better be careful I could get used to this kind of treatment."

Sam noticed Jarrod's bruised chin and frowned. "Based on your appearance I think you could use a little special treatment."

Jarrod rubbed his sore chin and said, "Well if that's the case maybe I need to get hit more often." They both laughed at his statement.

"Well are you ready to experience the VIP area?"

Jarrod nodded his head yes while Sam wrapped her arm around Jarrod's arm and led him to the back.

If he thought the Emporium was nice, the VIP area was elegant. There were two billiards tables, six large tables, two more bars, a stage and several waitresses dressed rather scantily. There were crystal chandeliers hanging over each table and at one end of the room was a large table filled with hors d'oeuvres and two servers. Jarrod had to admit this was definitely a VIP room.

He looked at Sam and said, "This is nice, very nice."

"Are you hungry?"

Jarrod nodded his head yes so Sam escorted him to the table filled with food. The waitresses and servers in the VIP room were to give the customers special attention but Sam wanted all of them to know Jarrod was with her. She snaked her arm back through his as she walked him to the table.

The servers filled Jarrod and Sam's plates and took them to the table for the couple. Sam stopped by the bar and ordered two more drinks for both of them.

The food was delicious and the company was even better. They chatted back and forth and Sam had not brought up the subject of Jarrod's bruised chin yet but he knew at some point she would.

As they ate and talked a few more customers had came in and Jarrod wondered how they earned the VIP status.

In between bites he asked, "So what does one need to do to get in the VIP room?"

"A number of ways; for example they could know the owner of the bar," she winked at Jarrod, "spend ridiculous amounts of money, be a friend of the family or the easiest way is to pay for it."

"So how do I fall in that category? I know the owner and I have been in here the last three night's spending money."

Sam laughed, "From what I have heard you left with money in your pockets."

"Now how did you know that?"

Sam smiled mischievously, "I'm the owner."

Jarrod chuckled as he finished eating. "That was delicious." He patted his full stomach.

"No dessert?"

"Not right now, maybe later." He sighed and asked, "Would you mind if I lit a cigar?"

Sam smiled, "Of course not. But the bartender keeps several cigars behind the bar if you would like to choose from our selection."

Jarrod grinned widely as he got up, "I think I will."

Sam watched as Jarrod walked to the bar. He was so handsome, dapper and dashing but she wanted to know who hit him and why. She had not asked about it while they ate but she had every intention of asking him sometime that night.

Jarrod walked back to the table grinning from ear to ear. He sounded like a kid in a candy store. "I have never seen a selection like that before." He ran the cigar under his nose and inhaled the sweet fragrance. He clipped off the end and lit the cigar. He leaned back in his chair enjoying his cigar, the Irish Scotch and best of all Sam.

While they had been eating Jarrod had noticed quite a few more people entered the room and were milling about. He was content right where he was, sharing a table with Sam.

Sam asked, "Well what do you think of the VIP experience so far?"

Jarrod grinned and said, "I have been to my share of clubs and this by far is the best one I have been too."

Sam smiled at Jarrod's compliment. "Thank you Jarrod." She placed her hand on top of his and he smiled at her.

Jarrod heard a noise behind him and noticed a band getting ready to play. He looked at Sam and asked, "May I have this dance?"

Sam smiled and said, "Yes."

Jarrod got up and helped Sam up as he led her to the dance floor. Jarrod did not care they were the only ones on the floor dancing. All that mattered to him was that Sam was in his arms dancing with him.

Fred slammed the cell door behind him. He shook his head as he looked back in the cell and the man who was passed out drunk. He had seen the man drunk plenty of times but this time was different.

He had heard the rumors around town about what was going on and decided it hadn't been gossip after all. He thought about alerting his family but then thought better of it because he would be out cold until tomorrow morning. No sense in waking his family up.

Fred thought about doing the paperwork but decided against it. He was tired but going home tonight was not an option thanks to the man in the cell, Nick Barkley.


	13. Chapter 13

Ben Miller could not believe the Barkley's had not renewed the contract with his ranch. They had been working together since Tom and Victoria had come into the valley all those years ago. He had heard the scuttlebutt around town that Jarrod had turned the paperwork back over to Nick. But surely Nick knew how important this contract was between the two ranches.

Ben sighed as he knocked on the white mansion doors.

Silas greeted Ben and smiled politely, "Mr. Miller."

Ben smiled at the faithful man and said, "Is Victoria here?"

Silas smiled as he replied, "Yes sir. Please follow me and I'll take you to her."

Ben removed his hat and followed Silas into the gun room where Victoria was sitting at the desk going over the bookkeeping.

She smiled when she saw Ben and got up to greet him. "Ben it's so nice to see you." She gave a small kiss on the cheek and motioned him to sit on the settee. "Would you like some coffee Ben?"

"Ah, no thank you Victoria."

Silas excused himself so they could talk. Victoria knew something was wrong with her friend by his actions. She wondered if it had something to do with the contract Nick delivered yesterday.

"What's wrong Ben?" Victoria questioned.

"I was going to ask you the same thing Victoria."

Victoria frowned at Ben and asked, "Is there something wrong with the contract?"

Ben snorted, "You could say that since I didn't receive it yesterday."

Victoria shook her head, "Are you sure? Nick took it with him yesterday to deliver to you."

"I waited around all day Victoria and Nick never showed up."

Victoria took a deep breath as she got up, "Excuse me for a moment Ben." Victoria glided out of the gun room and went straight to Nick's bedroom.

He was still sleeping off the effects of his drinking binge from yesterday. He finally came home this morning after the sheriff released him but not before he promised to pay for the damages to Harry's Saloon. Usually Jarrod would handle the bail, fines and or damages but Nick had to now and he didn't have that much cash on him so he had to go to the bank and write a draft for the bail money and damages.

Victoria had tried to question her son regarding the details but he refused to answer her, instead he just glared at Jarrod.

She opened the door and with all the muscle she could muster and slammed his door shut.

Nick sat straight up in bed holding his head, "Hey, what's the idea..." He stopped when he saw the intruder was his mother. He gingerly lay back down as he covered his eyes with his hands.

Victoria stormed over to Nick's bed and said as calmly as she could, "We have company Nicholas."

Nick never moved as he replied quietly, "I'm not up to visitors right now mother."

Victoria grabbed Nick's hand and pushed it away from his face as she bent down to look at Nick in the eyes, "You will get up this minute and go downstairs to explain to Ben Miller and myself why you did not deliver the contract yesterday."

Nick jumped out of the bed as he slapped his aching head which caused him to grimace in pain. He knew he had forgotten to do something yesterday, damn it! This was all Jarrod's fault. He had to think quickly otherwise he knew he was going to be in big trouble with his mother.

"It's Jarrod's fault."

Victoria put her hands on her hips as she glared at her son, "How is this Jarrod's fault Nicholas?"

Nicholas sighed as he sat down on his bed, "I went by his office yesterday and we sort of...well we had words. I was so mad at him I went to Harry's and had a few drinks."

Victoria continued glaring at her son as she spoke, "So let me get this straight. You are once again blaming Jarrod for your mistake?" Nick tried to interrupt his mother but she silenced him when she raised her hand. "How is this Jarrod's fault? Did he make you go to Harry's, get intoxicated and get into a fight last night? Or did he take the contract away from you and promise to deliver it to Ben himself?"

Nick hung his head as he knew his mother would be taking Jarrod's side once again. "If he would have done his job this never would have happened," Nick reasoned.

Victoria could not believe Nick was trying to blame this on his brother. "Nicholas all you had to do was take the signed contract to Ben's house, that's it, nothing else." Victoria paced her son's room as she put her hands on her hips. "You will get dressed and go stairs and straighten out this mess you have made with Ben and hope we do not have to renegotiate the contract."

"But mother..."

Victoria silenced her son once again, "Nicholas I swear if you blame Jarrod one more time I will find my wooden spoon."

Nick hung his head and mumbled, "Yes ma'am."

Victoria walked to the door and said firmly, "Ben and I will be waiting on you in the study. I suggest you make an appearance sooner rather than later. Do I make myself clear?"

Nick looked at his mother through his bloodshot eyes, "Yes ma'am."

"Good," Victoria left and slammed the door shut loudly causing Nick to grimace in pain.

Victoria stood outside Nick's door and sighed. She hoped Nick would be more understanding of Jarrod's decision to step aside but he hadn't. She knew Tom had taught Nick everything about the ranch including the contracts and paperwork so why was he being so difficult about doing it?

When Jarrod came to the breakfast table that morning she questioned her eldest about his bruised chin and all he would say was a client didn't like his answer. And now Nick's admission that he had confronted his brother earlier in the day, Victoria knew Nick was the one to hit Jarrod.

She completely understood why Jarrod was stepping back from the ranch business as it was a very consuming job considering how the ranch had grown over the last several years. She knew they probably should have hired someone to oversee everything but Jarrod had always nixed that idea as he said it was his way of helping out. But now his practices in both Stockton and San Francisco were growing and Jarrod was stretched thin.

For her part she didn't mind doing the bookkeeping or accounting and she actually enjoyed it as it gave her something to do and it helped keep her mind sharp. Jarrod had been very thorough in his handling of the accounting but she had noticed something odd and the more she looked the more guilt she had felt. In the ten years since Jarrod had taken over all of the ranch's legal business, paperwork, bookkeeping and accounting he had never once paid himself.

When she checked into each of her children's bank accounts she and Tom had opened for the children she had noticed Jarrod hadn't made a single withdrawal in over ten years. And when she continued to dig into the bookkeeping she noticed he had never reimbursed himself for all of the expenses he had incurred and she knew for a fact there were numerous times Jarrod had to travel for ranch business or bail his brother and or ranch hands out of jail and or pay fines for them as well. Why hadn't he claimed any of those expenses as she knew they had to be numerous and expensive in some cases.

She heard Nick rustling in his bedroom and decided she would wait before she talked to Nick about her findings. Maybe once she told Nick what Jarrod had been doing all these years he would change his attitude. She sighed as she went downstairs.

Nick could not believe he had forgotten to drop the contract off at Ben Miller's house yesterday. That was the whole point of him going into town. Instead he went into town, got into a fight with his brother and thrown in jail for the night. He knew better than to blame Jarrod but it was his fault to a certain extent.

He sighed as he went downstairs to face his mother and Ben Miller and remembered Jarrod's words to him a few days ago. Jarrod had said he was tired of groveling due to Nick's missteps, well he thought wryly now I am the one who is groveling for you big brother. Nick slammed his fist into his hand and promised himself he would make his brother pay for this.


	14. Chapter 14

Jarrod leaned back in his chair as he sipped the coffee Edith made this morning. He looked out his office window watching for Sam. He had talked her into coming into his Stockton office since they were both here but now he regretted it as he would have no excuse to see her next week.

Jarrod had seen her every day for the last four days and the thought of not seeing her while she was in Sacramento brought a frown to the attorney's face. He knew it wouldn't be a problem for him to be in Sacramento but what excuse could he use to see her? Edith knocked on his door as she opened it.

"Excuse me Mr. Barkley; Ms. Harris is here to see you.'

Jarrod smiled at his secretary as he got up to greet Sam. "Thank you Edith." Jarrod opened the door wider so Sam could come in. "Would you like a cup of coffee? Edith makes the best coffee I've ever had." Jarrod winked at his secretary.

Sam smiled at Jarrod and said, "Yes that would be nice, thank you." Jarrod led her to the overstuffed chairs in front of his desk as he waited on Edith to bring Sam's coffee.

"How are you doing today Ms. Harris?" Jarrod decided to keep it somewhat formal at least while Edith was in earshot.

Sam smiled at Jarrod knowing what he was doing, "Very well, thank you for asking Mr. Barkley." She smiled mischievously and asked, "How are you today?"

Edith came back into Jarrod's office and handed Sam her coffee. "Do you need any cream or sugar Ms. Harris?"

Sam smiled at Edith, "No thank you."

Jarrod spoke to Edith, "That will be all for now Edith. Please make sure I'm not interrupted."

Edith sighed knowing what that meant; he was expecting one of his family members to show up. And judging by his bruised chin she guessed Nick must have put it there.

"As you wish Mr. Barkley," Edith closed the door behind her.

Sam sipped her coffee while she watched Jarrod. She was glad to see the bruising on his chin had faded somewhat this morning.

"How's your chin feeling?"

Jarrod lightly touched his chin and said, "Better although I'm sure I will not win any beauty contests with it."

Sam chuckled and said, "Did you see your brother this morning?"

"Briefly when he finally arrived home from spending the night in jail."

"Oh my," Sam gasped.

Jarrod rolled his eyes, "Please, it wasn't his first time and it won't be his last one. Spending the night in jail won't hurt him any."

Sam shook her head and said, "Jarrod you should be ashamed of yourself talking about your brother that way."

Jarrod blew out a disgusted sigh, "I should be, but I'm not." Jarrod got up and sat down beside Sam. He wanted to reach out and brush away the stray hairs from her face but he knew it would be improper. He sighed as he cleared his mind of those thoughts and said, "So Ms. Harris what can I do for you?"

Sam frowned inwardly as Jarrod turned the conversation to business. She knew he was the attorney her family needed but could they manage a professional and personal relationship? She sure would like to try but Jarrod had not done anything to make her think he was feeling this way as well.

"As you know my family owns ten Pool Emporium's and would we like to expand but we are finding it difficult because my brothers already each have three Emporium's they run, and I have two. My parents are getting older and it's all they can do to run the two we have in Nevada. We want to look at possibly creating a franchise."

Jarrod raised his eyebrows at her. "You want to create a franchise for the Pool Emporiums?"

Sam nodded her head, "Yes, we know it's a fairly new business idea but from everything we have heard, read about and from our research it is something we think would go over great considering the business we are in."

Jarrod had heard of franchising and agreed that for Sam and her family it would be ideal since they wanted to continue to expand. "I think it would be a great idea for your family since you want to expand. From what I know about Franchising the buyer has to be approved by you and your family with contracts drawn up, they have to put up a substantial amount of money to guarantee their loan and basically your family has control over how it is run since it will be carrying your name. It's a good way to get your business the exposure you want with little or no work on your part. I believe your family would receive a portion of the profits for an agreed upon time between both parties."

"But it's a lot of paperwork and legwork isn't it?" Sam asked.

Jarrod sighed as he answered, "Yes it is but you need to make sure the person who is buying into the franchise is the right person for your families business. You can draw up the contract to stipulate that although they will be the owner your family will still have the right to tell them how you want the business run. Where do you want to expand too?"

"New York."

Sam had seen Jarrod's frown when she mentioned New York and wondered what caused him to frown. Was it the thought of her going to New York?

"Jarrod?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you okay? You had a far away look in your eyes?" Sam asked.

Jarrod sighed as he got up and went back to his desk and sat down in the chair. The thought of Sam leaving for New York was more than the attorney could stomach right now. He smiled politely and said, "Just thinking how far away New York is."

"Have you been there?"

"Yes I have during the war but I'm sure a lot has changed since I was there last."

Sam cleared her throat and said, "Well I can give you a personal tour when you come with us."

Jarrod frowned at her and asked, "When I come with you?"

Sam nodded her head, "Yes. You see my parents have been doing a lot of research on franchising and trying to find the right attorney to handle it for us. I have been to at least ten different attorneys and none of them was the right fit for me...or should I say my family." Sam blushed when she realized her slip and hoped Jarrod did not hear it. "Anyway I'm the one in charge of this venture so who I hire as the attorney is up to me. I think you are the perfect man for the job that is if you want it."

Jarrod wasn't sure if he should be happy or upset at the offer. That she was offering him the job was touching but Jarrod wanted a personal relationship with her and that could prove to be difficult if they were working together.

Sam noticed Jarrod's hesitation and asked, "Do you not want the job?"

Jarrod blew out another long breath before he answered, "Yes and no."

Sam frowned at Jarrod's answer, "What's the problem?"

"Me." Jarrod got up and looked out his window as he continued, "As much as the offer means to me Sam I can not accept it right now."

Sam got up and asked, "Why on earth for?"

Jarrod turned around and looked at this beautiful Madonna in front of him, "Because I don't trust myself around you." Jarrod turned away ashamed of his admission.

Sam frowned again and asked, "What on earth are you talking about Jarrod?"

"I would rather court you than work for or with you Sam." Jarrod stated as he kept his back to her and looked out his office window.

Sam swallowed slowly excited that Jarrod felt the same thing she had and she knew she would do whatever was necessary to make this work. "Jarrod we can make this work both professionally and personally."

Jarrod whirled around not sure he had heard her correctly but when he saw the expression on her face he knew he had heard her correctly. He walked to Sam and asked quietly, "Sam..."

Sam interrupted him as she placed her fingers on his lips savoring the feeling she was getting by being this close to him. "Jarrod please don't over think this. I'm willing to give it a try if you are."

Jarrod brushed away the stray hairs from her face as he brushed his lips against hers and whispered, "In that case I accept both of your offers." He pulled her to him and hugged her tightly enjoying the closeness and smell of her.


	15. Chapter 15

Victoria knew she had a problem, a big one and she wasn't quite sure how to handle it. Jarrod had made the decision to step away from handling the ranch business so he could concentrate on his law practices. The entire family supported his decision except for one person, Nick and he was fighting it tooth and nail. Audra and Heath helped with the paperwork and Audra had started working with Victoria on handling the bookkeeping and accounting.

Nick on the other hand had almost lost one large contract and missed a meeting he had originally set up but yet he blamed Jarrod for this. Victoria could not make him understand this was not Jarrod's fault but his own. Nick attitude towards Jarrod was volatile at best and she knew they already had gotten into one fight. Now she feared Nick's resentment towards Jarrod would escalate into much more.

However Victoria had also noticed a change in her eldest son as he was much more relaxed now. She wasn't sure if it was from him removing some of his workload or if it was based on the rumors she had heard in town regarding him. Of course Jarrod for his part never brought up the ranch business or his new lady friend. Victoria suspected her son's new attitude was based in part to the new lady he had been seen with.

Victoria also suspected some of Nick's resentment towards Jarrod was based on the fact that he was now doing what Nick had been doing in the past; going out in the evenings. When Nick told her that Jarrod had been going to the new Pool Emporium Victoria didn't not see any problem with that but Nick had. When Victoria tried to talk to Nick about it he would get angry and say she always took Jarrod's side and storm off. Nick's work on the ranch also suffered somewhat as he started putting more and more of the workload on Heath saying he had paperwork to do but yet nothing had been done.

Heath and Nick had gotten into a heated argument one night when Heath discovered Nick had been drinking a good bit of the day while he toiled in the heat. Nick told him he was doing exactly what Jarrod used to do; feign he was working on contracts while he stayed in the house drinking his scotch and relaxing. Heath told him that although Jarrod did not do as much ranch work as they had done he knew Jarrod would have ALL the paperwork done instead of pushing it off on them.

After that incident Heath went out of this way to avoid Nick. He was fed up with his attitude towards Jarrod and his general mood. Victoria sighed as she looked at the accounting and knew she had to tell Nick what she had discovered and hoped that would change his tune. She heard the door open and close and wondered which of her children had come home. She knew it wasn't Nick since the door hadn't been slammed so she assumed it was Heath or Audra.

Jarrod entered the study whistling. He didn't see his mother and jumped slightly when she spoke.

"Hello Jarrod."

Jarrod was embarrassed he hadn't noticed his mother at the desk. "Ah, hello Lovely Lady."

Victoria looked at her eldest and noticed he no longer had the dark circles under his eyes and his eyes were sparkling; it was a woman who was having this effect on him.

"What are you doing home at this time of day?"

Jarrod frowned slightly at her question but knew she meant nothing by it. "I just finished a rather successful business meeting and I need to pack a few things to take to San Francisco this afternoon."

Victoria frowned at Jarrod, "I thought you weren't going till next week."

Jarrod sighed as he answered, "Something has came up." Jarrod knew he couldn't say anything to his mother about possibly taking on the Harris' family business. "The meeting I originally had scheduled for next week has been moved up."

"Oh," was all Victoria said.

Jarrod looked at his mother and knew something was wrong. He had a nagging feeling it had to do with Nick. "Is everything okay mother?"

Victoria smiled at her eldest son concern, "Nothing I can't handle or straighten out."

Jarrod chuckled, "Would that involve a wooden spoon for a certain person?"

Victoria smirked as she answered, "It may come down to that."

Jarrod sighed as he walked to the desk and admitted to himself that seeing his mother behind the desk didn't look right or natural. "Mother I hope you know I didn't mean to start any trouble between Nick and myself."

"I know that sweetheart. Nick is being rather stubborn right now."

Jarrod smirked, "And I've been told I am the most stubborn Barkley."

Victoria chuckled, "You are."

Jarrod feigned shock at his mother's statement as he laughed. He looked at the accounting book lying out and asked, "Is everything in order?"

"Yes, although I have found a few concerning items," Jarrod frowned at her statement but Victoria continued, "You know exactly what I'm talking about young man." She looked at her eldest as he fidgeted. "Why didn't you pay yourself Jarrod? Or better yet why didn't you at least reimburse yourself for all the expenses you have incurred?"

Jarrod sighed as he walked to the fireplace. "I thought it would look bad if I paid myself for not doing as much as Nick did."

Victoria stood up and joined Jarrod at the fireplace, "Jarrod you contribute just as much as Nick does and sometimes even more. Oh you may not do the physical work that your brothers do but what you did was just as important as what they do and Nick is finding that out now."

Jarrod smirked, "Ben Miller came by my office earlier and told me what happened."

Victoria shook her head, "Thank goodness Ben is an old family friend and was understanding."

Jarrod snorted, "Hmph. Ben said Nick blamed me in a roundabout way." Jarrod walked away from the fireplace as he rubbed his sore chin, "Ben said the only reason he agreed to accept the contract was because of you and in the future he doesn't want to deal with Nick any longer."

Victoria sighed, "I know, I was there when Nick attempted to apologize and after he left Ben made no bones about the fact he only wanted to deal with me or you. I told him you had made the decision to step away so you could concentrate on your law practices. Ben said that if I didn't get Nick in line we would be losing a lot of business because of his temperament and attitude."

Jarrod spat, "He doesn't take responsibility for anything because it's always someone else's fault." Jarrod paused, "What about Heath? Can't he meet with the people?"

Victoria blew out a long breath, "I've been talking to Heath about that and he will do whatever it takes to make the ranch run smoothly."

Jarrod ran his hands through his hair, "This is my fault, I'm sorry."

Victoria went to her eldest and put her hands on his back, "No it's not Jarrod. We took advantage of you for far too long. It would be different if you didn't have two law practices but you do and you have an obligation to your clients."

Jarrod smiled weakly at his mother, "Nick doesn't feel that way."

"I am working on him. And after I show him what I found I'm sure he will feel differently."

"I would rather you didn't show it to him."

Victoria raised her eyebrows in shock, "Why on earth for?"

Jarrod smirked, "He'll just turn it around and make me look like the bad person or that's what I should have been doing in the first place." Jarrod sighed as he continued quietly, "He has no respect for what I do or for me. All he thinks I do is sit in my office surrounded by my old dusty law books."

"He is starting to see what you used to do."

"It won't make a difference to him mother. In his eyes all I am is a paper pusher who can't or won't do anything for the ranch."

"Jarrod, that is not true!" Victoria argued.

"Ask him. If you'll excuse me I need to go pack a few things before I leave." Jarrod left without saying another word.


	16. Chapter 16

Victoria was sitting at the desk when she heard the front door open and slam shut; Nick was at home. She sighed as she knew he would most likely be in a foul mood. She heard him bellow her name as he walked into the study.

"Mother! Mother!" Nick stopped when he saw Victoria sitting behind the desk and frowned. He motioned to her and spat, "You don't belong there."

Victoria cut her eyes at him and said sternly, "Nicholas I am in no mood for your foolishness today." Victoria got up and glided to the settee.

Nick was at the drink cart and had already downed one whiskey and was pouring another when his mother patted the seat next to him. He sighed as he knew she wanted to talk and he was pretty sure he knew what it was about. He put his drink down and sat beside his mother.

"Nicholas we need to talk."

Nick sighed again and said, "Let me guess, about Jarrod?"

"No, about you and your attitude."

Nike huffed and said, "My attitude is his fault."

"Nicholas Jonathan Barkley! You will not blame this on your brother." Victoria stood up and continued sternly, "Nick are you fully aware of everything your brother did for this ranch?"

"Hmph, not very much."

Victoria walked back to the desk and picked up the accounting book and tossed it on Nick's lap as she said, "Look at the records Nick."

Nick looked at his mother and at the book but he really wasn't sure what he was looking at. "What about it?"

Victoria sighed in disgust at her rancher son, "Whose name is missing on the payroll records?" She pointed to an area in the books as Nick looked. She stood silently with her arms crossed on her chest and waited for Nick to spot it. Finally after a few minutes Victoria had lost her patience and grabbed the book back from Nick and said, "Jarrod's name is missing from the payroll. Since the day he took over running the business portion of the ranch your brother has never paid himself."

Nick tried to protest but Victoria walked to the desk and picked up another book and put it in Nick's lap as well. "Look at the expenses for the ranch. Notice another name missing from the list?"

Nick was more familiar with this paperwork and noticed immediately he didn't see his brother's name listed anywhere. He frowned as he knew of all the traveling his brother had done for the ranch and the number of times he had to bail the ranch hands out of jail and pay for the damages. Nick flipped through a few more pages and scratched his head in confusion.

"This can't be right. I know for a fact Jarrod has been out of town and state several times handling ranch business."

Victoria added, "Not to mention the numerous times he's had to bail you or one of the ranch hands out of jail."

Nick sighed as he searched for an answer, "It must be a mistake."

Victoria sat beside Nick, "It's not. I talked to Jarrod earlier and he felt it was his way of contributing to the ranch."

Nick frowned knowing how much money Jarrod must have spent out of his own pocket. "That doesn't make any sense."

Victoria sighed, "He felt since he did not work on the ranch as much as you did it was his way of contributing to the ranch. He hasn't paid or reimbursed himself since he took over the bookkeeping ten years ago Nick."

Nick ran his hands through his hair. "Where's he getting his money from?"

Victoria smirked, "Your brother has two very successful law practices."

"So he hasn't paid himself anything?" Nick asked incredulously.

"No he hasn't."

Nick got up suddenly and poured himself another whiskey, "But that doesn't make any sense. Why wouldn't he pay himself or at least get his money back for his expenses?"

"He didn't feel it was right to pay himself for doing something he thought he was supposed to do in the first place."

Nick gulped down his whiskey in one shot and paced, "Well I guess that makes sense..."

Victoria interrupted Nick angrily, "Nicholas that does not make any sense. Your brother put in as much hard work on this ranch as any of us have. So are you saying Audra is not entitled to any money since she doesn't work on the ranch?"

Nick stammered, "Well...ah no of course not. But..."

"Nick, you should be ashamed of yourself. This ranch is a family run business with each member contributing in their own way. Just because your brother doesn't go on any round-ups, cattle drives or mend fences doesn't mean he isn't entitled to any of the money. He is the one who kept it running after your father was killed and we both know it. He was there for you and me and never once complained because he thought it was his responsibility to the family. And now that we have all moved on with our lives it's time for your brother to do the same. We both know Jarrod always wanted to be an attorney and he worked hard establishing his practices but he put them on hold when your father was killed. Now it's time for him to concentrate on what makes him happy and that is being an attorney."

Nick sighed as he sat back down and put his head in his hands. "But..."

Victoria sat next to Nick, "No buts Nick. Jarrod has offered to continue handling the legal responsibilities of the ranch with one exception." Victoria paused briefly, "That it is done during business hours and I don't think that is asking too much."

Nick got up and started pacing again, "Well it is. What am I supposed to do? Ride into town and schedule a meeting with my brother to talk about the ranch?"

Victoria closed her eyes briefly and said, "That is the only thing he is asking Nicholas and I personally don't think it's asking too much."

Nick huffed, "Well it is. My work day starts at five am and doesn't end till dark so am I supposed to waste a half a day riding into town to talk to my brother when I can do it right here?"

Victoria blew out a disgusted breath, "Well then fine Nick. Go hire an attorney and see how willing he is to work according to your schedule while you pay him."

Nick poured another drink while he watched his mother; he knew she was upset at him. "Mother can't you see my side on this?"

"Yes I do Nick but I also see Jarrod's side as well..."

Nick interrupted angrily, "And as usual you are taking his side." He gulped the whiskey down.

Victoria glared at Nicholas and threw her hands in the air, "I give up. Go hire an attorney and see how willing he is to work when it's convenient for you. Oh he may meet you after business hours or nights and weekends but he will charge, you can be guaranteed of that. But you better do it fast because we have two very large mining contracts coming up for negotiations that need to be looked at sooner rather than later."

Victoria stormed out of the study leaving Nick by the drink cart. He sighed as he sat down on the settee and picked the accounting books once again. He glanced over them and mumbled angrily to himself.

As usual mother took Jarrod's side and now she discovers he hasn't been paying himself or reimbursing himself for his expenses. Nick knew for a fact Jarrod had expenses for all of his traveling but it wasn't his fault if he didn't get his money back. Now mother thinks he's some sort of savior for coming in after his father had been killed and saving the family. It wasn't like they were on the brink of failing or anything like that. Nick thought Jarrod did what he was supposed to do and if he didn't pay himself or get his money back well that's not his fault.

Nick decided he would ride into town and see about hiring an attorney to take over the legal responsibilities for the ranch as he was in no mood to deal with anymore contracts or negotiations.


	17. Chapter 17

Sam knew something was bothering Jarrod as he hadn't said a word since they left Stockton. She had tried to talk to him but he wasn't talking. She sighed as she looked at him and knew it probably had to do with his family. When she asked him last night about his bruised chin he had told her what happened between him and his brother.

Sam could not believe what she was hearing. How could brothers fight between themselves like that? Her brothers had gotten into a few tussles but nothing serious like that. Oh her family disagreed from time to time but they had always managed to work it out. But after listening to Jarrod she knew that had not been the first fight the brothers had been in. She hadn't spent that much time with Jarrod but from what she seen she knew he didn't have a violent side to him.

Sam decided to try to talk to Jarrod one more time. "When was the last time you were in San Francisco?"

Jarrod had been staring out the window and heard Sam say something but he hadn't been paying any attention. He rubbed his temple as he closed his eyes willing the headache to go away. He smiled weakly at Sam and said, "I'm sorry Sam, what did you say?"

Sam smiled as she got up and sat beside Jarrod, "I said when was the last time you were in San Francisco?"

"About two weeks ago. I try to make it there at least twice a month unless I have a case or a client that needs me."

"Do you make it to Sacramento very often?"

Jarrod smiled at Sam as he answered, "No I don't. I haven't been there in about six weeks."

"But you have a townhouse in San Francisco right?"

"Yes I do. I've had it about five years now. Just made sense to buy a house rather than pay for a hotel since I am never quite sure how long I will be staying."

"Which do you like the best? Stockton or San Francisco?"

Jarrod sighed as he thought about his answer. "Both. Stockton will always be home for me but I love being in San Francisco as well. Stockton doesn't have all the plays or operas that San Francisco has to offer."

Sam asked, "You enjoy the opera?"

Jarrod smirked, "Yes I do. Why?" He raised his eyebrow to her.

Sam giggled as she answered, "Not many men I know like the opera."

"Yes I know, my brother likes to remind of that every chance he gets," Jarrod spat. "He takes great pleasure in teasing me about my choices of entertainment or reading material."

Sam answered, "There's nothing wrong with expanding your horizons."

Jarrod snorted, "Hmph. All Nick cares about are the ranch, drinking and going to Big Annie's."

Sam frowned, "He doesn't know what he's missing. What do you like to read?"

Jarrod looked at Sam and smiled, "Besides my dusty old law books, Mark Twain and poetry."

"Really?" Jarrod frowned at her as he nodded his head yes. "I love to read but I haven't had much time to do any reading lately due to opening the newest Emporium."

Jarrod smiled and said, "Well I'll have to show you my collection at my townhouse. I have quite a library there."

Sam smiled, "I would love that Jarrod."

Jarrod chuckled at Sam as he looked at her. Not only was she beautiful but she was intelligent and well read. She was not like the other women he had taken out; only nibbling at their food and gossiping non stop about silly things. "Thank you."

Sam frowned at him and asked, "Thank you for what?"

Jarrod raised his eyebrow at her and said, "For being you." He leaned towards her and lightly brushed his lips with hers. She leaned in to his kiss and was disappointed when he pulled away. She was glad he was coming with her to San Francisco a few days earlier so they could spend some time alone before her family arrived to meet with Jarrod.

She knew her family would approve of him whether it was to be the family attorney or her beau. Her parents started the same way and now they had been happily married for almost thirty five years which gave her hope. She didn't want to get too ahead of herself but no other man had affected her the way Jarrod did. And when he told her he wanted to court her, well that just made her day.

Both of her brothers were recently married and she knew how protective they were of her but she also knew they would like Jarrod. She was their baby sister after all even though she was considered an old maid by some people's standards. How could someone be an old maid at the ripe age of twenty eight? She had concentrated on the family business and really didn't have time for romance, not that anyone had ever gotten her attention. She had been on a few dates here and there but no one made her feel the way Jarrod made her feel.

She wasn't what people consider a good girl but she wasn't loose either. In college she had thought she was in love with a young man and he had convinced her if she truly loved him she would give herself to him, so she did. A week later he unceremoniously dumped her. Her mother had the talk with her before she left for college so she had been prepared for the first time but it wasn't what she thought it would be.

Then there was Jarrod Barkley. He was by far the most handsome man she had ever met. He was suave, dapper and dashing and she could stare into his blue eyes all day. He was extremely intelligent but was also witty and had a mischievousness about him.

She had suggested they come to San Francisco a few days early to do some more research about starting the franchise but she had other plans. She hoped once she got him away from Stockton and the drama from his family he would relax and they could enjoy each others company.

"Sam?"

Sam blushed as she realized she had been daydreaming about the handsome attorney. "Yes."

Jarrod looked at her and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes I guess my mind drifted for a little while."

"Oh?"

"Yes I was just thinking about the next few days."

Jarrod smiled and asked mischievously, "The days or the nights?"

Sam blushed while she answered, "Both."

Jarrod laughed as he looked at her, "And what have you planned for us my lady?"

Sam smiled and said, "Doing research and work during the day and going to plays or operas in the evenings, if that is agreeable to you."

Jarrod cupped her face in his hands and said, "Very agreeable." He kissed her on the cheek.

Sam let out a breath she had been holding and placed her hands on Jarrod's. "My family will be coming in on Monday so we'll have plenty of time to work and um...well you know." Sam blushed again.

Jarrod looked at her and laughed as her face turned a deep crimson red. "Court?" Sam nodded her head yes. Jarrod laughed again and leaned back in his chair as he held Sam's hand.


	18. Chapter 18

Nick sighed in frustration; it had been three days of searching for another attorney to handle the ranch business but they all turned down the rancher. He didn't think he was asking too much of them since they would be getting paid rather handsomely but they did. All of them laughed at Nick's demands telling him he was a fool if he thought someone would be at his beck and call twenty four hours a day.

More than anything Nick hated to lose let alone admit he was wrong. And he had been wrong on so many levels. He put his feet on the desk and looked at the stack of paperwork in front of him. The mining contracts were looming ever closer and they had not even started to work on them yet. Nick picked up one of the contracts and knew it must have had at least thirty pages if not more.

His mother for her part seemed to really enjoy doing the accounting and bookkeeping and was showing Audra how to do the books as well. Heath was working non-stop getting ready for the upcoming cattle drive and it looked like Nick would be missing it unless he figured something out quickly. Jarrod had been in San Francisco for the last week in business meetings according to his mother. Nick suspected otherwise but did not say anything as his mother was still very angry with Nick.

He had to admit he missed his eldest brother. Jarrod had only been in San Francisco for a little over a week but according to the wire his mother had received he would be returning home in a few days. He needed his big brother in the worst kind of way but Nick would never admit that. Jarrod knew Nick better than anyone else but lately the brothers had not been as close as they use to be.

It started when Jarrod announced he would no longer be handling the ranch business. Nick never realized how much Jarrod actually done until then. He had always picked at his oldest brother about his lily white hands and dusty law books but now he wished he was here. Jarrod had the patience of Jobe in dealing with all the demands of handling the ranch business dealings.

When his mother had revealed her findings of Jarrod never paying himself or reimbursing his expenses it unnerved Nick. At first Nick couldn't understand why it bothered him but it did. When their father had been killed Jarrod easily stepped into the role of the family patriarch and never once complained. In the beginning Nick had leaned heavily on Jarrod to help him run the ranch but once Nick got his bearings he continued to let Jarrod handle the ranch business.

Nick never felt bad about Jarrod's contribution to the ranch since he didn't do any of the physical work. From time to time Jarrod would help out with cattle drives, round ups or mending fences and each time Nick would tease him unmercifully. Jarrod would take the teasing in stride never once getting angry or upset. And on certain occasions he would pick at his own lack of help around the ranch.

But now Nick knew what he needed to do; apologize to his oldest brother and make things right again. And to be honest Jarrod's only request to continue doing the ranch business was that it was to be done while he was at his office during business hours which was not asking too much.

Victoria entered the study and saw Nick sitting at the desk. "Working on the contracts?" She asked as she pointed to the desk.

Nick smiled and answered, "I guess you could say that."

Victoria frowned at Nick and asked, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Nick got up and kissed his mother on the forehead, "That I need to apologize to Jarrod. I never realized how much he actually did around the ranch."

Victoria smiled at Nick and said, "I'm glad to hear that Nicholas. When are you going to talk to him?"

"Depends. How long will he be in San Francisco?"

Victoria frowned as she thought about that. One of Audra's friends told her they had seen Jarrod out several times with a certain young lady. Based on the description of that lady Victoria knew it was the same young woman that owned the Pool Emporium although she wondered why that lady was in San Francisco. Victoria did not know anything about the young lady and was curious what the story was.

Jarrod never talked about his lady friends and only brought home a few to meet the family. It had been a shock when he came home with Beth announcing they had eloped in Denver. It had been a whirlwind romance and this was something she suspected Nick would do, not Jarrod the one who thought through everything before he did anything.

She hadn't gotten a chance to know Beth since she was killed only two days after they had arrived in Stockton. Jarrod had been eaten up with grief, rage, anger, revenge and Victoria suspected guilt. Not that Jarrod would ever admit to that but she suspected the guilt is what drove him to go after Cass Hyatt. Thankfully Nick and Heath had found him in time before he killed Hyatt but it took Jarrod a very long time after that to resemble the man he used to be.

He literally threw himself into his work at both of his law practices and then coming home to tend to the ranch business. When he wasn't working he would find solace in a scotch bottle. Victoria wasn't sure what exactly had brought Jarrod out of his depression but finally he seemed to be coming around to the old Jarrod.

"Mother?" Nick called.

"Hmmm?"

"Did you hear me?"

"No I'm sorry what did you say?"

Nick frowned at his mother and said, "Do you know when Jarrod is coming home?"

"No I don't. All he said in his last letter was that the meetings were going successfully well and he would be home in a few days."

Nick sighed as he answered, "Oh." The contracts for the mines needed to be looked at sooner rather than later and he could not wait for Jarrod to come home.

"Nicholas are you apologizing to your brother because of the mining contracts or do you really mean it?"

Nick sighed as he answered, "Does it really matter? I was wrong and I need Jarrod."

Victoria sighed at Nick's admission. That he wanted to apologize was a step forward but the reasoning behind it bothered her. "Nicholas, it does matter. I know you have met with several other attorney's and they all turned you down so are you seeking out your brother because he is the only one left?"

Nick turned away from this mother, "The ranch needs him." He poured a whiskey and gulped it down. "It doesn't matter why I'm apologizing all that matters is that I'm admitting I was wrong."

"Nicholas..."

Nick interrupted his mother, "Mother please."

Victoria sighed as she talked, "Do you need Jarrod or does the ranch need Jarrod?"

Nick frowned at his mother and asked, "We both need him and I...well I miss him and I know you miss him too." Nick put his glass down and said, "I'm going to San Francisco and talk to big brother and see if I can't make things right." Nick walked out.

Victoria sat down and pondered Nick's words. She knew how important family was to Nick but she had her doubts as to why Nick wanted to apologize to Jarrod and hoped Nick would not make things worse between the brothers.


	19. Chapter 19

Nick sat at Harry's Saloon as he waited for the three pm train going to San Francisco. He thought his mother would have been happier that he was going to see Jarrod and make amends to him. She was worried about Nick's reasoning for going. Nick would apologize to Jarrod if that's what it took to get him back but he would not admit any wrongdoing. Nick sipped his beer as he patiently waited for the train.

Phil Archer entered Harry's Saloon looking for him and was pleasantly surprised to find him so easily. He had heard the rumors around town that Jarrod was no longer handling the family business and that Nick Barkley had talked to a few attorney's to see about hiring them. Phil was not shocked that Nick had not talked to him given his and Jarrod's rather ominous past. But he planned on using that to his advantage.

Phil looked around the saloon and sighed inwardly; this was not his preferred place to visit but he knew Nick Barkley was a regular.

Nick looked at Phil Archer as he approached the bar and frowned at him. Nick did not care for Archer after he had Heath arrested for murder. Jarrod was able to clear Heath of all charges and while Jarrod and Heath had mended fences with Archer, Nick had not. He never liked Archer or trusted him.

"May I have a whiskey please?" Archer asked Harry.

Harry looked at Archer and thought he could not afford to turn down any business. He sighed as he turned his back and got a whiskey bottle and glass and poured Phil a drink. He was going to take away the bottle but Archer grabbed his hand and said, "Leave it, please."

Nick watched the exchange between Harry and Archer and wondered what Archer was doing in here. He had never seen him in here before. He decided it was none of his business; he had to figure out what to say to his brother once he got to San Francisco.

Archer lifted the bottle and asked, "Would you like to join me for a drink Barkley?"

Nick eyed Archer and wondered what he was up to. However Nick was never one to turn down a free drink and he still had an hour to kill before the train left. "Sure."

"Could you please get Barkley a glass?" Archer asked Harry very politely.

Harry frowned but got the glass and put it in front of Nick. Archer filled Nick's glass and offered a toast. "To your health Barkley."

Nick drank to the toast and placed his glass back down as he wiped his mouth. "Thank you Archer." Nick turned back to nurse his beer.

Archer inwardly sighed; this may be a little harder than he originally thought. "I heard you have been looking for an attorney? Is there anything I could possibly assist you with?"

Nick coughed into his beer and said, "I don't think so."

"I'm an attorney," Archer replied as he sipped his drink.

Nick glared at Archer and spat, "I'm fully aware that you're an attorney."

Archer sighed and said, "Very well. I can only offer my services." Archer walked to a table with his bottle and glass. He knew he was taking a chance but based on what he had heard he thought he a decent chance to get this job.

Nick sighed as he sipped his beer. He had talked to two or three attorneys and gotten fed up with their legal mumble jumble. He knew Archer had went to school with Jarrod and at one time they were friends. Although they were no longer friends they weren't enemies either. He often wondered what had caused the friendship to fracture.

Nick looked over his shoulder at Archer and thought it couldn't hurt to talk to the man. He had an hour to kill after all. Nick grabbed his glass and walked over to Archer's table. Nick pointed to the chair and asked, "Mind if I join you?"

"Of course not Barkley."

"Ah well you can start off by calling me Nick."

Archer smiled and said, "Very well Nick. You may call me Phil."

Nick grunted, "Well then why does my brother call you Archer?"

Archer smirked, "He started it in college and he knows I do not care for it." Archer hated to be called by his last name and always had. But it was something Jarrod Barkley had started in college and unfortunately it had stuck. "I have asked him numerous times to stop it but he continues."

Nick huffed, "Sounds like something he would do." Nick knew Jarrod could be pompous when he wanted to be and he could see his older brother purposely goading Archer.

"If it's all the same to you I would rather not discuss your brother," Archer smirked.

Nick chuckled, "Fine with me."

Archer poured another drink for him and Nick. "What brings you into the bustling town of Stockton in the middle of the day? Don't you have a ranch to run?"

Nick grunted as he replied, "Business, unfortunately."

"I thought your brother took care of the Barkley business."

Nick huffed as he downed his whiskey, "Not any longer. Not only do I have to run the ranch but now I have to take care of the business portion of it." Nick poured another shot of whiskey and downed it as well.

Archer looked at Nick and knew he was upset with Jarrod for whatever reason. But he knew this was his opportunity. If he could convince Nick to hire him as the Barkley's attorney it would help his career almost certainly. He just had to be careful how he approached him. "I'm sorry to hear that Nick. I would imagine running a ranch is a full time job coupled with handling any business that comes up well that is more than one man can handle."

Nick agreed, "It is. And trying to find an attorney willing to take over such a large task has been well...impossible." Nick took off his hat and ran his hands through his hair. "And now I have to go to San Francisco and get my brother to come back and admit he was right and I was wrong."

Archer looked at Nick and said, "From experience apologizing to your brother is not a very pleasant task. He can be a very pompous ass when he wants to be."

"Tell me about it." Nick huffed.

Archer offered a toast, "To apologizing."

Both men laughed as they drank.

Nick looked at Archer and said, "So what are you doing these days Phil?"

"Not much thanks to your brother." Nick frowned at Phil's statement. "Apparently everyone around here wants the famous San Francisco attorney to be their lawyer. Pretty hard to compete with that."

"Didn't think there was that much lawyering that needed to be done around here."

"You'd be surprised Nick. After all weren't you looking for an attorney a few days ago?"

Nick chuckled, "Never looked at it that way." Nick looked at Archer and wondered if...nah, he couldn't do that to his family, could he? Archer did apologize to Jarrod and Heath and as far as he knew his mother and Audra never had a problem with him. It would certainly save him a trip and he wouldn't have to apologize to his older brother. Maybe...

"Nick?" Archer called him.

"Hmmm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah I was just thinking. Say do you have any plans? I mean maybe we could talk business in your office." Nick asked.

"I thought you had a train to catch?"

"Well now that depends on how the meeting goes, doesn't it?"

Archer smiled as he got up and went to pay the bar bill.

"You hired who?" Victoria asked.

"Phil Archer," Nick said proudly.

"I thought you were going to talk to your brother."

"Changed my mind. Besides he agreed to my conditions and the money was right. Now Jarrod can continue on with whatever it is he has been doing." Nick kissed Victoria's cheek as he walked out.

Victoria wondered how Jarrod would react to hearing Nick had hired Phil Archer as the family attorney. She knew they had been friends in college but now they were merely acquaintances at best. She wondered if Nick hired Phil Archer just to upset his brother.

Victoria was not sure when Jarrod would be home since he had been busy with meetings in San Francisco and Sacramento. She was not sure how Jarrod would react to the news of Nick hiring Phil Archer to be the family attorney. Only time would tell.


	20. Chapter 20

As Jarrod read the letter he could not believe what he was reading. Nick hired Phil Archer to be the family attorney. According to his mother everyone had been shocked when Nick made the announcement. Jarrod had to admit to himself he was shocked as well. It wasn't that he and Phil were enemies it was just that...well he didn't trust the man and Nick knew that.

Jarrod wondered if Nick hired Archer to get back at him for turning the ranch business over to him. He knew Phil was a decent enough attorney but he questioned his tactics. Well it wasn't his decision to make or question he just hoped Nick would not regret it.

Jarrod tipped back in his chair and looked out the window. He had thoroughly enjoyed the last week with Sam. During the day Jarrod got as much information as he could regarding franchises and all the legalities of it. It was a rather new business idea but from what he had read about it, it could be very prosperous for both parties.

Sam's family had been delayed in coming to San Francisco and won't be able to make it for a few more weeks which gave the couple more time to research and spend time together. Sam had been anxious and nervous for Jarrod to meet her family but he wasn't that concerned. It wasn't that Jarrod was being arrogant but he had been preparing for meeting her family; not only as their newly hired attorney but as Sam's new beau. What he was dreading was telling his family about his new clients.

Although he was working for Sam's family he knew it would be a much different situation from the ranch. First off he would be getting paid rather handsomely although that wasn't an issue. Based on what Sam had told him the family still wasn't completely sold on the idea of creating a franchise so it could be awhile before they pursued it. She was concerned about her parents and wanted to take off some of the responsibilities of running the business, thereby having Jarrod take care of it. Sam knew Jarrod wanted to continue to practice law which she promised him would not be a problem since their business pretty much ran itself.

Jarrod turned back around in his chair and looked out the window. He had been going back and forth from Sacramento to San Francisco in order to see Sam. She was running the Pool Emporium in Sacramento and Jarrod would go up in the evenings to see her and come back the next day to do more research for the franchise. It was tiring but to this point it had been well worth it.

Jarrod had surprised her with tickets to the opera. He also managed to get them box seats which he had to call in a few favors but he knew it would be worth it. He looked at his pocket watch and knew she would be in shortly. He arranged for his carriage to pick her up and bring her to his townhouse where he would surprise her once again.

He sighed as he looked at the elegant gown on the settee and hoped she would like it. Tonight was a special night at the opera and it would be a formal event. Jarrod picked up his tuxedo earlier in the day and had the dress he ordered for Sam delivered as well. He also looked at the jewelry box on his desk and hoped she would like the necklace he planed to give her. It was a gold chain with a diamond charm in the shape of an oval. When Jarrod saw it he knew it would match her eyes perfectly.

He looked at his pocket watch and decided to start getting ready. He knew once Sam arrived she would need to get ready so he figured he better get a quick bath and shave first. Based on his sister he knew it sometimes took women several hours to get ready. Although Sam was arriving around five and the opera didn't start until eight he knew they would be pushed for time.

Jarrod heard Charles answer the door and wondered who was here. Before he could check it out Sam entered the room and greeted him with a hug and kiss. Jarrod returned Sam's kiss and hug happily.

He finally pulled away and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Sam smiled and said, "I thought I would surprise you."

Jarrod smiled as he continued to hold Sam and said, "Well you have certainly surprised me my dear."

Sam wrapped her arms around Jarrod's neck and said, "Well I thought it would be best if I got here early since tonight is opening night and I don't want to be late."

Jarrod pulled her closer to him as he whispered in her ear, "I have a surprise for you my dear." He motioned to the settee behind them. Sam turned around and gasped at the beautiful gown.

"Oh my Jarrod!" She exclaimed. She went to the gown and gently picked it up as she pressed it against her body. "It's beautiful Jarrod."

Jarrod smiled widely as he watched Sam model the dress. He was glad she liked it. "Well then I have another surprise for you my dear." Jarrod turned his back to Sam and presented her with a large jewelry box.

Sam put the gown down gently and walked over to Jarrod. She looked at the jewelry box and knew it was too big to be a ring but what in the world was it?

As Jarrod watched Sam and he knew he was losing his heart to her. He grinned at her mischievously and said, "Close your eyes."

Sam frowned at Jarrod and put her hands on her hips. "What?"

Jarrod laughed as he pulled the box back and said, "Close your eyes or..."

Sam grabbed his hands and said, "Okay, I'll close my eyes."

Jarrod looked at her closely to make sure she wasn't peeking, when he was satisfied she wasn't he opened the box slowly and said, "Open your eyes."

Her expression was everything he had hoped it would. Sam's expression went from pure enjoyment to shock and surprise to crying? _Why on earth was she crying?_ Jarrod was now worried he had done something wrong. "What is it honey? Don't you like it?"

Sam sniffed as she looked from the necklace to Jarrod. "I love it," Sam said quietly.

Jarrod let out a breath as he walked slowly to her, "Then why the tears?"

Sam smiled, "Because the necklace is absolutely beautiful Jarrod but you didn't have to..."

Jarrod hushed Sam, "I wanted too." Jarrod took the necklace out of the box and walked behind Sam as she hurriedly moved her hair out of the way. Jarrod put the necklace around Sam's neck and clasped it. He bent down and placed small kisses on her neck.

Sam felt her knees grow weak from Jarrod's kisses and let out a small moan of pleasure which ignited Jarrod further. He turned Sam around slowly all the while kissing her neck and ears. He moved from her neck and kissed her passionately while he pulled her closer. He ran his hands up and down her small body as he pressed her close to him. Sam had wrapped her arms around Jarrod's waist pulling him as close as she could to him.

Jarrod finally broke away before he got too carried away. He looked at Sam and noticed the necklace looked perfect on her just like he knew it would.

Jarrod swallowed slowly as to try to regain some of his composure. "Honey we need to get ready so we won't be late."

Sam frowned but was not deterred as she once again pulled him close to her and kissed his neck. She mumbled into his neck, "We have plenty of time before we need to get ready."

Although Jarrod knew she was right he also knew if this continued they would not make it to the opera tonight. "Honey..."

Sam quietened Jarrod with a kiss which he returned happily.

Jarrod heard Charles open the door and for once was glad for the interruption.

Charles entered the library, "Excuse me Mr. Jarrod but this envelope just arrived for you," Charles handed Jarrod the envelope and left the room.

Jarrod frowned at the papers as he noticed the Barkley insignia and wondered what was in the large envelope.

Sam came behind Jarrod and asked, "What's in it?"

Jarrod sighed as he said, "I don't know but I'm sure it has to do with the new attorney my brother hired."

"Your brother hired another attorney?" Sam was shocked but not surprised. Jarrod had told her about his family dynamics and thought Jarrod's brother would show up sooner or later to make things right but so far she had been wrong.

Jarrod motioned to the letter on his desk, "Yes my mother wrote me a letter warning me about what Nick had done." Jarrod went to the desk and picked up the letter as he sighed heavily, "He hired Phil Archer."

Sam had never heard of that name so she was at a loss as to why Jarrod was upset. "I thought that's what you wanted him to do in the first place Jarrod."

"Maybe but I certainly didn't think he would hire Phil Archer of all people."

"You know this Phil Archer?" Sam questioned.

Jarrod smirked, "You could say that. We went to law school together and he never really cared for me." Jarrod looked at the envelope and made a decision. He threw the envelope and letter on his desk, "It's time to get ready or we will most certainly be late."

Jarrod picked up the gown and walked out the door and up the stairs to the guest room. Charles had been drawing some water for Jarrod but he could bath later. Jarrod placed the gown on the bed and motioned to the other boxes on the bed.

Sam looked at the other boxes and knew Jarrod had purchased everything she needed for tonight, right down to her shoes.

"How did you know my sizes? As she looked at all the boxes.

Jarrod smiled mischievously as he answered, "Your maid." Jarrod turned his back as he walked out the door. "I'll see you shortly my dear." Jarrod closed the door leaving Sam to get ready. She sat on the bed and looked at all the items Jarrod had purchased for her. She closed her eyes and knew she had lost her heart to Jarrod T. Barkley.


	21. Chapter 21

Jarrod trudged downstairs to his library slowly while nursing a rather bad headache. Charles had already mixed up some water and headache powders for his employer and Jarrod hoped the mixture would be kicking in soon. He sat down heavily at his desk and looked at the envelope once again.

Charles entered the library and felt sorry for his employer. It was almost dawn before Jarrod had arrived home and it was obvious he had drank entirely too much. But it was also evident Jarrod had a good time with Ms. Samantha although she wasn't with him. Charles put the coffee cup in front of Jarrod along with some toast.

Jarrod mumbled, "Thank you Charles," as he rubbed his throbbing temple. Charles nodded and left.

Jarrod once again picked up the envelope and wondered what was in it. He was certain Archer sent it to him since he hadn't recognized the writing. Jarrod sighed as he sipped the coffee and nibbled on the toast.

He leaned back in his chair willing the headache to go away but it had been worth it. The opera was magical and they had enjoyed it immensely. Sam was shocked when Jarrod took her to the box seats and even more so when he took her backstage to meet the singers. A few of the performers had been taken with Sam but she made it perfectly clear to them who she was with much to Jarrod's delight.

The singers were having a party afterwards to celebrate the successful opening night and had invited the couple to attend. Jarrod really didn't want to go but it was obvious Sam did. He now wished he would have declined their invite but he knew Sam had enjoyed herself and wondered if she was feeling as bad as he was this morning. He would call on her later today to see how she was feeling.

Jarrod sighed as he picked up the envelope once again and looked at it; may as well get this over with he thought.

Jarrod tore open the envelope to find a few contracts to his surprise. He glanced over the top one and it was for the Barkley Sierra Mining contract and he wondered why Archer or Nick had sent it to him. He looked at the other contract and it was Phil's contract that he assumed he had drawn up when Nick hired him. A smaller envelope fell out of the contracts and Jarrod picked it up and opened it.

It was a letter addressed to him from Phil Archer. What in the world Jarrod thought.

Jarrod read the letter as he drank his coffee and ate the toast.

 **Mr. Jarrod T. Barkley,**

 **I am not sure if you have been notified regarding my recent employment as the Barkley Attorney. I have enclosed a copy of the contract Nick Barkley and myself have come up with regarding my employment for you to approve and/or make changes to. I have also enclosed the contract for Barkley Sierra Mines for you to browse over. I have made a few changes from the original contract and would like for you to either approve or once again make the necessary changes as you see fit.**

 **Thank You,**

 **Phillip Archer**

Jarrod wasn't sure what to think of the letter from Archer. It appeared he was trying to be courteous but Jarrod was still suspicious of the man. He knew the Barkley Sierra contract was coming up but not for a few more weeks so he put those back on his desk and picked up the contract for Archer's employment.

It was only two pages with the second page consisting of his mother, Nick and Archer's signatures. He glanced over the contract and nothing stuck out to him out of the ordinary. The amount of money Archer was receiving was a little high but based on Nick's request that Archer be available at a moment's notice he guessed it wasn't too bad after all. Archer would be responsible for all of the Barkley Business dealings ranging from renegotiating contracts, meeting new business partners or current ones and any legal issues the family may need. If he only knew what he was getting himself into, Jarrod thought wryly.

He threw the contract on top of the other one and once again rubbed his aching head. How he had wished he had not drank as much as he had last night. But he had a marvelous time with Sam last night.

 _He sighed as he recalled taking her back to her hotel. They both were pretty intoxicated when they had returned to her hotel. Jarrod had escorted her to her room since the desk clerk was no where to be found. Jarrod opened the door for her and followed her into her room. He left the door open because he did not trust himself given his current state. Sam however had other things on her mind as she closed the door behind him and pinned him against the door._

 _"Ah, honey," Jarrod stammered._

 _Sam quietened Jarrod's protest with a kiss. Jarrod did not fight her as he finally gathered her up in his arms and kissed her back._

 _Sam broke off the kiss and whispered into his neck, "Please stay with me Jarrod." She began to unbutton his shirt._

 _Jarrod closed his eyes fighting off the urge to please her. He grabbed her hands and said quietly, "As much as I want too I can't."_

 _Sam frowned but she would not give up as she cooed, "You don't want me?" As she continued to unbutton Jarrod's shirt._

 _Jarrod swallowed slowly and responded, "Yes I want you. But..."_

 _Sam once again stopped Jarrod's protests with another kiss. Her kisses were demanding as her hands ran over his abdomen bringing a moan of pleasure for him._

 _Jarrod finally broke away from her and was trying to catch his breath as he spoke, "Honey please." Sam approached him once again but Jarrod backed away from her. "Please hear me out. As much as I want you right now I can't." Sam frowned as she hung her head. Jarrod sighed as he walked to her. "Honey you are by far the most beautiful woman I have had the pleasure to know and spend time with but given the state we are both in I think it would be a mistake. Not that I would regret it but I wouldn't want to take advantage of you."_

 _Sam looked at Jarrod and knew she loved this man. "If not tonight when?"_

 _Jarrod smiled as he answered her, "We'll both know when it's right but not now."_

 _Jarrod sighed at the memory and still wasn't sure how he had been able to walk out of her hotel room without...Jarrod shook his head at the line of thoughts his mind was going._

Jarrod decided to get a hot bath as maybe that would help his throbbing headache and then he would go see Sam. Jarrod was on the way up the stairs when someone knocked on his door. Before Jarrod could reach the door Charles appeared and answered it.

Sam was on the other side of the door and judging by her appearance she was feeling just as bad as Jarrod was.

Jarrod came down the stairs and escorted Sam into the library. He chuckled at her appearance. "How are you feeling this morning?"

Sam rolled her eyes and pointed to her head, "Awful. I have already taken some headache powders that apparently are not working."

Jarrod held in the chuckle and said, "I quite literally feel your pain my dear."

Sam fidgeted nervously around Jarrod's desk and noticed he had opened the envelope he had received yesterday. "Good news or bad news?" Sam asked as she pointed to the envelope.

"Neither just a few contracts for me to browse over." Jarrod eyed Sam suspiciously as he knew something was wrong. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her while he put his face against her neck, "What's wrong?"

Sam leaned into his embrace and was glad he couldn't see her face. "I'm here to apologize for my unacceptable behavior last night."

Jarrod continued to nuzzle her neck and mumbled, "If memory serves me correctly all the champagne we drank had something to do with that."

Sam closed her eyes as she spoke, "Regardless it was no way for any self respecting woman to act and I am truly sorry."

Jarrod turned Sam around slowly and gently, "I was very flattered." Sam frowned at Jarrod's admission but he continued ignoring her expression. "In my experience it is usually the man who shall we say takes the initiative but to have you admit how much you wanted to be with me well it took everything I had to walk away."

Sam asked quietly, "Why did you walk away?" Sam couldn't recall all of the events of that night other than she made a fool of herself.

"I want the first time to be special and not because we had been intoxicated and got carried away in the heat of the moment." Jarrod brought Sam closer to him and said as he caressed her face, "You are very special to me Sam and I don't want to do anything to jeopardize what we have and I feared if I let my needs take over last night we both would regret it."

Sam brushed her lips against Jarrod's only for him to claim her mouth with his. His hands were rubbing her back and pushing her against him. She could stay like this for a very long time.

She finally broke away while she tried to regain her composure, "You are not playing fair counselor."

Jarrod laughed and said, "Suppose you're right my dear. How about some coffee and toast?"


	22. Chapter 22

Jarrod continued looking through the contracts Archer sent him while Sam glanced over some paperwork for the Emporium located in Stockton. Sam had came by Jarrod's townhouse to tell him she needed to go back to Stockton for a few days before heading back to Nevada to meet her family. The only reason Jarrod was in San Francisco was due to Sam so he decided to go back with her. Besides he could deliver the contracts to Archer personally and have a few words with him in private.

Sam looked over at Jarrod and smiled. She got up and joined him on the small couch that was located in his private rail car.

Jarrod looked up from the contracts and smiled at Sam. "May I help you my dear?"

Sam smiled mischievously at him and said, "You could put those contracts down."

Jarrod raised his eyebrows and said, "Your wish is my command." He put the contracts on the small table in front of him and said, "Well?"

Sam smiled as she put her head on his chest and played with his shirt buttons. Jarrod wrapped his arms around arm inhaling her scent.

"Have you finished looking over the contracts?"

"Just about Archer made a few changes in the Barkley Sierra contract that I need to question him about but other than that it looks fine to me."

"What about his contract with Nick?"

Jarrod snorted, "I don't think he realizes he has signed a deal with the devil?"

Sam raised her head up and asked, "Who your brother or Archer?"

Jarrod laughed, "Both of them."

Sam laughed at Jarrod as she playfully swatted his chest, "You're horrible."

"I'm just being honest."

"So what are your plans for the next few days?"

"I need to meet with Archer first and foremost. Check with my office to see if anything has come up and make sure my calendar is empty to meet with your family next week in Nevada."

Sam rose up once again, "Are you going to tell your family?"

Jarrod sighed as he stood up, "I need to although it is not necessary. I am sure my mother will question me as to why I'm going to Nevada."

"How do you think they'll take the news?"

Jarrod looked at Sam as he answered, "I honestly don't know. I don't foresee a problem with my mother, Heath or Audra but Nick..."

Sam finished his thought, "He'll take it bad won't he?"

Jarrod sat back down next Sam, "Bad?" Jarrod chuckled, "not hardly. I know you haven't met my family yet but he is the complete opposite of me in every way."

"Are you regretting this?"

Jarrod sighed as he looked at Sam, "No. My brother has obviously moved on and hired another attorney so that frees me up to pursue other avenues."

"But you still think he'll be upset?"

"I'm pretty sure he will be."

"I'm sorry for this trouble between you and your brother. I'll understand if you change your mind."

Jarrod took Sam in his arms once again, "Honey, I'm not going to change my mind."

"I just don't want to be the reason for the discord between you and your brother."

Jarrod smiled and said, "That started before you arrived in town as a matter of fact it started the day he was born."

Sam giggled at Jarrod's remark, "And I thought my brothers fought a lot."

"Hmph. As we have gotten older the fights are not as often but we still do have them on occasion."

"I think my brothers have only been in a few fights that I can remember."

Jarrod laughed, "Sounds boring."

Sam laughed with Jarrod and said, "You are horrible."

"Well we may fight but I know when the chips are down Nick and Heath will both have my back regardless of what has happened."

"That's all that matters, family."

"Yes, I agree." Jarrod cleared his throat, "Speaking of families what would you say to meeting mine?"

Sam nodded her head and said, "I would like that but will it be before or after you tell them you're working for my family?"

"Most definitely before," Jarrod answered.

Sam giggled and said, "I need to check with my manager and see what nights he is wanting off and I can let you know?"

Jarrod gently kissed Sam's lips as he smiled, "Sounds like a plan to me. And if need be we can always meet for lunch or dinner at the Cattleman's?"

"I have a better idea Jarrod. Invite all of them to the VIP room at the Emporium. I can close the entire room off for us."

Jarrod smiled widely, "I think that is a marvelous idea."

Sam returned Jarrod's smile, "I'll check with my manager to find out what night we don't have the VIP room booked and I'll let you know."

"My brothers will certainly enjoy that."

Sam laughed, "The waitresses and waiters will be dressed properly."

Jarrod laughed, "I was talking about the food and liquor."

Sam blushed as she answered, "Oh. Well I need to make sure it is family friendly for your mother and sister anyhow."


	23. Chapter 23

Jarrod was in his office going over the mail and correspondence since he had been in San Francisco. He saw a few items he would need to take care of before he went to Nevada with Sam in a few days. Edith had been happy to see Jarrod and was quite pleased to let him know that none of his family had showed up unannounced. Jarrod chuckled at Edith's happiness that Nick had not shown up without notice.

Jarrod had escorted Sam to the Emporium and told her he would be by to see her later after he went by his office and went to see Archer. However on the way to Archer's office Jarrod stopped suddenly and waved down a young boy he had used on occasion to deliver messages for him. Jarrod wrote down a few words and asked Jimmy to deliver the note to Archer and let him know what he said.

Jarrod had to admit it would most likely upset him to receive his message but he would be able to gauge his reaction more honestly to Jarrod's request. And much to Jarrod's surprise Jimmy showed up less than thirty minutes with the response. He would gladly meet him at Jarrod's office in twenty minutes.

Jarrod got up and told Edith he was expecting a visitor shortly. He went back into his office knowing Edith would purposely make him wait before notifying Jarrod his appointment was here. Jarrod knew how to ruffle his feathers and he planned on testing him right out of the gate.

Jarrod was still stumped how this unlikely union had formed. He thought Nick did not care for Archer but apparently he had been wrong. Was Nick doing this to get back at Jarrod for walking away from the family business? Had Archer heard about Jarrod walking away and approached Nick? Or were they working together to get back at Jarrod? Jarrod shook his head at the last thought knowing no matter how mad Nick had been at Jarrod he would never stoop to that level.

He heard his outer office door open and looked at his pocket watch, he was right on time. Jarrod got up and listened through the door as Archer and Edith spoke with Edith finally getting up to alert Jarrod to his visitor. Jarrod stepped back as Edith came into his office.

Jarrod chuckled at the frown on Edith's face. She shook her head and said, "I still don't know how your brother could have hired that man." Edith shook all over causing Jarrod to laugh.

"Edith those are my thoughts exactly." Jarrod went back to his desk and sat down. "You can show him in please."

Edith opened the door and called for Archer to come in. "Would you like some coffee Mr. Barkley?"

Jarrod smiled politely and answered, "No thank you Edith." He turned to Archer, "Archer?"

Phil cringed at Jarrod calling him Archer but answered politely, "No thank you."

"Edith, please make sure we're not interrupted."

"Yes sir." Edith closed the door quietly behind her.

As Jarrod sized up Archer he did not get a good feeling. Before Jarrod could speak Archer did.

"When did you arrive in town Jarrod?" Phil asked nicely.

"A few hours ago, although I haven't even been to the ranch yet. Thought you and I needed to talk about a few things beforehand."

Archer pointed to the contracts on Jarrod's desk, "So you received the contracts I sent you?"

"Yes I did. But I'm curious as to why you sent them to me? Surely you didn't tell my brother you did that."

"I don't want to appear that I'm hiding anything from you and I went to your mother and brother and they agreed with me given our past."

Jarrod rubbed his chin as he cut his eyes at Archer, "My brother was on board for that? I find that hard to believe given his feelings towards me right now."

Archer smirked, "He wasn't at first. It was your mother who convinced him it was a good idea."

Jarrod leaned forward, "But why? I am no longer the attorney for the Barkley holdings so why send me the contracts?"

"You are a major stockholder in the Barkley Sierra Mines and you have a viable interest in the Barkley family business."

Jarrod frowned at Archer when he realized Archer had done enough research to discover Jarrod was indeed a major stockholder. To protect the family from anyone taking over again and ruining the mine Jarrod had quietly been buying shares in the Barkley Sierra Mines. He had not even told his mother this. Jarrod leaned back in his chair and put his feet on the desk.

"Is that why you changed a few of the clauses in the mine? Due to my shares in Barkley Sierra?"

"Yes."

"Have you told anyone else what you have found?"

"No, I haven't."

"Why not?"

"I wasn't sure of the circumstances and since your brother or mother did not mention anything to me I assumed they did not know." Archer paused for a moment before continuing. "Jarrod I'm now the attorney for the Barkley's which includes you whether you like it or not and being as such I have a duty to not only protect the business but the individuals which includes you."

Jarrod sighed as he listened to Archer. He knew he was a good attorney but the tactics he had used in the past was a red flag to Jarrod. Legally it was none of his business any longer but he still had a very vested interest in the Barkley holdings. When the opportunity presented itself Jarrod would purchase various shares or holdings in which the Barkley's had a vested interest in. He had not told anyone in his family this because in his mind Jarrod was protecting his family.

Jarrod picked up the contracts Archer had sent him and slid them over to Archer. "Well it appears you have done your homework so you know how much I have invested in the Barkley holdings. With that being said this is to stay between us. In fact as far as I'm concerned this conversation never took place. But I will be watching you Archer."

Archer frowned at Jarrod as he spoke, "Jarrod I know we've had our share of disagreements over the years and I've done some shall we say underhanded things but I can assure you I have nothing but the best intentions regarding your family's interest. I hope in time I can earn your trust back."

"It's not me you need to worry about, it's my rather volatile brother you need to be careful of."

"Yes well we've already had a few words but thankfully we were able to work everything out."

Jarrod frowned at Archer and decided it was none of his business what had happened between the two men. "That's between you two."

"I take it you're satisfied with the contracts I've drawn up?"

"The contract between you, my mother and brother is none of my concern. However the Barkley Sierra contract looks fine with the changes you've made."

Archer finally allowed himself to smile, "Thank you Jarrod."

Jarrod got up, "Now if you'll excuse me I have some paperwork I need to go through."

Archer offered his hand to Jarrod who sighed as he finally shook his hand. "Thank you Jarrod."

Archer smiled politely to Edith as he left.

Edith joined Jarrod in his office, "I don't trust that man and I can't believe your brother hired him."

"Nick did that to get back at me."

"Hmph, sounds like something he would do."

Jarrod laughed at his secretary. "Edith what do you say we call it a day? I need to go check on something and I'm sure you'd like to see those grandchildren."

Edith smiled at her kind employer, "You are such a good man, Jarrod."

Jarrod laughed again as he helped Edith get the office ready to close. "Just remember that when I ask you to work late or one weekend."

Edith laughed at Jarrod, knowing those times were few and far between.

"I'll see you in the morning Edith." Jarrod and Edith walked out his office together but going in different directions. Edith went to see her grandchildren and Jarrod making a beeline to the Pool Emporium to see Sam.

Archer watched as Jarrod and his secretary left his office. He smirked watching the attorney make a beeline to the Emporium. Archer had been keeping tabs on Jarrod while he had been in San Francisco and knew once he accidentally told Nick what he had heard, he would never have to worry about Jarrod interfering with him anymore.


	24. Chapter 24

Archer sighed in frustration as Nick was once again late for the meeting. Nick was the one who had requested this meeting to talk about another contract coming up and he was nowhere to be found. Phil could certainly understand Jarrod's frustration in dealing with his brother; Nick was loud and although he knew how to run a ranch he certainly didn't know anything about the business end of running a ranch, especially a ranch as big as the Barkley's.

Archer glanced at the clock on his wall and groaned. He would give Nick another twenty minutes before he left. It wasn't like he had any other plans or clients it was the principle of the matter. Nick had been late before but never this late. Nick wanted to talk to Archer and requested a late afternoon appointment to coincide with his weekly trip to Harry's and Big Annie's but Archer had a feeling Nick's late arrival had something to do with his big brother arriving in town earlier today.

The meeting with Jarrod Barkley earlier went pretty well he thought considering their past dealings. Archer was well aware how Jarrod felt about him but he really didn't care it was Jarrod's family he was working for, not him. He knew he could not reveal that Jarrod held a good bit of shares of Barkley Sierra since that would be violating the client attorney privilege but he knew he could reveal who Jarrod's newest clients were.

Nick came storming through Archer's door out of breath, "Sorry I'm late Phil." Nick sat down heavily in the chairs as he took off his hat. Phil's office was not a fancy as Jarrod's but it was nice enough for Nick.

Archer smiled and said, "Quite alright, I know you're a very busy person Nick."

Nick grinned widely, "Yeah well I got held up unexpectedly."

Archer held back the smirk knowing it was most likely Jarrod's appearance that had caused Nick's delay. "Are you having problems at the Ranch?"

"No nothing like that." Nick paused as he put his hat on Archer's desk. "Jarrod came home and my mother went on and on like he'd been gone for months instead of a few weeks." Nick rolled his eyes.

Archer smiled inwardly as he knew Nick was fed up with Jarrod as much as he was. "I'm sure your mother was happy to have all of her children in the house at one time."

Nick huffed, "Yeah I guess so. But his current gal invited the entire family to the VIP Room at the Pool Emporium and based on what I've heard it is quite fancy."

Archer nodded his head at Nick. He had not had the privilege of experiencing the VIP area as of yet but from what he had heard it is quite luxurious. "That was nice of her considering."

Nick frowned at Phil and asked, "Considering what?"

Archer knew he had gotten Nick's attention now, "Jarrod didn't tell the family?"

Nick was still frowning, "Tell the family what? Did he get engaged?"

Archer smiled as he responded, "Not that I know of but that would explain everything."

Nick was now completely frustrated with Phil, "You're talking in circles Phil, just tell me what you've heard."

"According to what I've heard your brother has agreed to be The Harris Company's attorney."

Nick didn't see a problem with that since his brother had wanted to concentrate on his law practice. "So? That's why he quit handling the Ranch business to expand his law practices."

Archer realized Nick had no clue who or what The Harris Company was or who they were. "I guess I thought you'd be more upset about that."

Nick was thoroughly confused now, "Why? I know my brother at times has had rather questionable clients from time to time."

Archer laughed as he knew Jarrod had an arrangement with Big Annie and her girls and always wondered how the girls paid Jarrod's rather sizable fees. "Yes I have often wondered what the arrangement was between Big Annie and her girls regarding your brother's attorney fees."

"Hmph. Let's just say if mother knew how he was getting paid she would use his halo on him in not a very nice way." Both men laughed at Nick's comment.

"Well I am glad to know there is no bad blood between you and your brother because of his newest clients."

Nick quit laughing and said, "Spit it out Phil. What is going on with Jarrod's newest client that would make you think it would cause trouble."

"I take it you have no idea who The Harris Company is?" Nick shook his head no. "The Harris Company owns all The Pool Emporium's located in California and Nevada. The word on the street is they are talking about starting a franchise so they can expand to more states, namely New York." Archer watched Nick intently but it was obvious the rancher was completely in the dark. "The Harris Company is owned by Samantha Harris' father and it's a family run business..."

Finally it hit Nick and he exploded as he jumped up, "A family run business?"

Archer nodded his head and said, "Yes."

"How could he?" Nick asked angrily as he paced in Archer's office.

Archer shrugged his shoulders at Nick and said, "May have something to do with the young lady your brother has been courting."

Nick stopped pacing and glared at Archer, "Is this Samantha related to the Harris family?"

Archer almost laughed at how slow and dim witted Nick could really be, "Yes, she is the youngest child with two older brothers I believe."

Nick sat down and huffed, "He walks away from the ranch to concentrate on his law practice and I knew something else was up." Nick slammed his fist on Phil's desk. "Well I guess I need to pay a visit to The Pool Emporium." Nick got up but Archer beat him to the door.

Archer tried to calm Nick down as he was in no mood to bail the rancher out of jail tonight. "Nick don't do anything you'll regret later."

Nick smiled at Archer, "I'm just going to visit with this Miss Harris that's all." Nick walked past Archer grinning. Phil went back to his desk and wondered if he should alert the sheriff there could be trouble or not. Nick Barkley was a hot head but Phil knew Nick would never harm a woman so he decided to close his office and wait for the fallout.

Jarrod had just left the Pool Emporium to go back to his office and do some work before their date later tonight. He had informed Sam his family was thrilled at the prospect of spending the evening in the VIP room. She would make sure the chef cooked the finest hors d'oeuvres for the Barkley's. She had already informed her manager that the VIP room would be booked for a private meeting Monday night so he would not double book it.

She was going over the books when she heard the doors open and the jingling of spurs. Since it was still early in the afternoon there was only two other customers in the bar.

She looked up and smiled warmly at the cowboy.

Nick looked at Sam and wondered if this was Jarrod's new lady. She was definitely pretty if not beautiful. Jarrod always had good taste in women and he never had any trouble in regards to dating them. Jarrod knew he was handsome and good with words and used it to his advantage. Nick had called him out on this a few times before and Jarrod would of course deny Nick's accusations simply saying women preferred men who had manners.

Sam frowned slightly as the cowboy approached her. She didn't like the way he was looking at her and she suddenly wished Jarrod was still there. Her manager was in the back restocking and the two customers were too drunk to do anything. He seemed familiar but for the life of Sam she could not figure out why. She reached under the bar and was glad the shotgun was there just in case.

Sam pasted on her best smile and asked politely, "May I help you?"

Nick froze for a brief second when Sam smiled at him, this woman was breathtaking. He hoped it was not his brother's lady friend. He took off his hat and gave her his best smile, "Yes I certainly hope so." Nick leaned on the bar hoping to get closer to Sam. "I am looking for the owner of this fine establishment, Miss Harris."

Sam frowned at Nick and wondered what he wanted with her. She looked at him and thought he probably didn't have the money to rent out the VIP room and she knew he wasn't looking for a job. Sam looked the cowboy again and there was something about this man but she didn't know what it was although she knew she didn't have to worry about him doing something stupid or dangerous.

Sam smiled once again at Nick and said, "I'm Sam Harris."

Nick frowned immediately. Damn it he should have known. Nick offered her his hand and said as politely as he could, "I'm Nick Barkley, I believe you are acquaintances with my brother, Jarrod."

Sam smiled and said, "Well it's nice to finally meet some of Jarrod's family." Sam took his hand and shook it. "Can I get you a drink Mr. Barkley?"

Nick smiled, "Please and it's Nick."

"Very well Nick. You may call me Sam." Sam turned her back to Nick and poured him a whiskey. Jarrod had told her of his brothers and Sam could not believe this was the same hot headed brother Jarrod had told her about.

Sam placed the glass in front of Nick and asked, "Well now that you've found me Nick, what can I do for you?"

Nick gulped down his whiskey and was shocked at the taste. Usually in saloons the whiskey was at best some rock gut whiskey but this was smooth like they had at the ranch. How he wished this beautiful woman was not tangled up with his brother right now.

"I have it on good authority my brother is working for your family."

Sam frowned at Nick and wondered how he had heard. Jarrod had decided not to tell the family until Sam had met them. She decided to find out exactly what Nick knew before she revealed anything to him. "Who told you that Nick?"

Nick smiled once again, "A very good source of mine."

Sam tried to think who would know this besides Jarrod, herself and her family. And why would this person tell Nick Barkley of all people...she stopped in mid-thought. Whoever told Nick knew it would upset him given Jarrod's recent run-in with his brother.

"I am sorry to disappoint you Nick but what my family has or has not discussed with Jarrod is really none of your business." She smiled politely at Nick but noticed the immediate scowl on his face at her answer.

Nick glared at Sam as he spoke, "On the contrary it is my business since he's my brother and I'm merely looking out for him."

Sam chuckled quietly to herself. Nick was trying to get her to say something but he didn't know she had been used to smooth talking strangers. "I think that is very noble of you to have your brother's back but as said before what my family has or has not discussed with Jarrod is none of your business."

"Nick what are you up to?" Jarrod bellowed as he walked in the Emporium.


	25. Chapter 25

Jarrod had been very busy since arriving from San Francisco earlier this morning. He had met with Archer to discuss his holdings in Barkley Sierra, rode to the Ranch and invited his family to the VIP room at the Emporium so they could meet Sam and came back to his office to do some more work before his date with Sam later.

Nick and Jarrod had ridden back to town together with Nick talking non-stop about his plans tonight. Nick did mention his meeting with Phil Archer but all Jarrod did was roll his eyes. Nick had tried to upset Jarrod by talking about Phil Archer non-stop but Jarrod's wasn't having any of it. He just smiled politely and thought about Sam.

Now he was back in his office going over some last minute details on his upcoming trial. He glanced out the window and saw Nick leave Archer's office but instead of going to Harry's he went to the Emporium which bothered Jarrod. He knew something was up by the scowl on Nick's face and decided he better go check it out.

Jarrod walked into the Emporium and asked loudly, "Nick what are you up to?"

Sam jumped when Jarrod bellowed at Nick since she had not seen her beau walk in. Nick turned around and smirked as Jarrod approached him. "Just getting to know your gal. Is there something wrong with that?"

Jarrod glared at Nick and knew he was up to something, "If that were the case no. But you forget I know you better than you know yourself."

Sam swallowed nervously hoping the brothers would not get into a physical fight.

"Is that so Brother Jarrod?" Nick stood up in front of Jarrod.

Jarrod smirked at Nick and said, "Being how this is Friday night you usually go to Harry's then to Big Annie's so I know something is up." Jarrod decided not to reveal he had seen his brother leaving Archer's office yet. Jarrod looked at Sam and smiled at her while he folded his arms on his chest.

Nick smirked as he answered, "Speaking of Big Annie's I haven't seen you there in quite a while, have the girls finally gotten all of their fines and attorney fees paid?"

Jarrod glared at Nick and caught Sam snickering at his brother's statement. Jarrod did indeed have an arrangement with Big Annie and her girls but since he had been courting Sam he had not been there. "As a matter of fact they have so now you'll have to pay for anything you want in there, no more freebies."

Nick huffed at Jarrod, "What? Now you know..."

Jarrod interrupted his brother, "You started this Nick, not me."

Nick glared at his brother as he knew he was right; he had been enjoying Big Annie's thanks to his brother's agreement. He decided to change the subject quickly. "I was just at Phil's office and he told me something rather interesting."

Jarrod knew this but asked anyhow, "Phil who?" He stole a glance at Sam and noticed her covering up her mouth to cover the smile she had. He winked at her as he watched Nick expression change from smugness to aggravation.

Nick blew out a breath and said, "You know good and well who I'm talking about Jarrod. And for your information he hates it when you call him Archer."

Jarrod smirked as he knew he was getting his brother riled up, "Correct me if I'm wrong Brother Nick but isn't his last name Archer?"

Nick glared at Jarrod as he answered, "Yes but you know he doesn't like it when you call him that."

Jarrod shrugged his shoulders and turned to Sam, "Can you fix me a scotch please," he gave her his most dazzling smile.

Sam blushed at Jarrod as she fixed his drink. She poured his scotch and slide the glass to him briefly touching his fingers. Jarrod sipped his scotch completely ignoring his brother.

"Jarrod!" Nick bellowed.

Jarrod turned to face his brother and smiled slyly, "Yes Brother Nick?"

Nick glared at Jarrod and spat, "Phil told me something rather interesting involving you and this lovely lady's family."

Jarrod hoped his facial expression did not show his anger as he turned back to face Nick, "What is Archer doing in my business?" Sam noticed Jarrod tense up when he responded to his brother.

Nick shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know you'd have to ask Phil that. But what he told me is rather interesting."

"Oh? What would that be?" Jarrod was fuming inside and it was taking everything he had not to go track down Phil and give him a piece of his mind.

"That you are now The Harris Company's attorney."

Sam gasped as Jarrod spat at Nick, "Where did he hear that from?"

Nick smiled as he winked at Sam, "I dunno guess he has contacts that hears things."

Jarrod took a deep breath realizing the only thing Archer had told his brother was what he heard so he didn't really know anything; although he knew too much. Jarrod knew denying it would blow up in his face later so he made a quick decision.

"Let me clarify something for you and Archer. It is none of your business or his who my clients are or who I have been meeting with." Jarrod pointed his finger at Nick and spat, "Do I make myself clear?"

Nick backed up a little shocked at his brother's anger, "Perfectly. But you still didn't answer my question." Nick put his hands on his hips.

Jarrod swallowed slowly as he responded with an icy tone, "That dear brother is none of your business." Jarrod turned back around and looked at Sam who was looking at him nervously.

"Hmph. So you walk away from the ranch so you can free yourself up to handle your gal's business?" Nick put his hands on his hips and spat, "Course I can't blame you as pretty as she is. Do you have the same arrangement with her as you do with Big Annie?"

Nick knew as soon as he said it he shouldn't have as Jarrod knocked him half way across the bar. Before Nick could get up Jarrod had grabbed him by the shirt collar and yanked Nick to his feet yelling at him, "Get the hell out of here NOW!" Jarrod shoved Nick to the door.

Nick was trying to push Jarrod off him but to no avail as he knew he had went too far with his remark about Sam. Why did he always stick his foot in his mouth? "Jarrod, please..."

Jarrod continued shoving Nick to the door and bellowed, "Get out of here and don't come back."

Sam joined Jarrod and threw Nick's hat at him while he was leaving. She could see by the look in Nick's eyes he was sorry for his remark but there was no call for him to say that. Nick finally walked away hanging his head.

Jarrod turned to Sam and blew out a deep breath as he took her in his arms. "Are you okay honey?"

Sam smiled as she fell into Jarrod's arms, "Yes."

Jarrod continued to hold Sam not believing what Nick had said. He knew his brother often said things without thinking but for him to say that, well it was unacceptable. "I'm sorry for what Nick said about you."

Sam raised her head to look at Jarrod, "He didn't mean it Jarrod."

Jarrod frowned at Sam and said, "What? How do you know that?"

"I know today was the first day I met your brother but based on what you have told me he has a huge heart and loves his family dearly. But he also speaks before thinking." Sam paused a moment and said, "The expression on his face said it all Jarrod."

Jarrod spat, "But he still said it." He walked away from Sam towards the bar.

Sam sighed as she followed Jarrod, "Yes he did but I don't think he meant it."

Jarrod looked at Sam and shook his head. "He may not have meant it but he still said it."

Sam sat beside Jarrod at the bar and sighed. Heck of a way to meet your beau's brother she thought.

Jarrod got up and started pacing around the bar. "How did Archer find out?"

Sam shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe he was just guessing since we have spent so much time together recently?"

"I doubt that, he's not that bright. What other attorney's have you talked too?"

"Jarrod does it really matter? I thought you were going to tell your family before we left for Nevada."

Jarrod stopped pacing and looked at Sam. "I am or was going to but now..." Jarrod threw his arms up in the air aggravated.

Sam went to Jarrod and wrapped her arms around him as she cooed, "Jarrod does it really matter who told them or how they found out?"

Jarrod sighed as brought Sam closer to him. "I guess you're right."

Sam laughed as she responded, "I'm always right counselor," both laughed at her statement.

Nick had to make things right with Jarrod and Sam. He never should have said that and knew it as soon as he opened his mouth. His mother and Jarrod both had always told him to think before he spoke but as usual Nick jumped before looking.

Nick had been upset that Jarrod had accepted the job working for Sam's family but in the end it was Jarrod's decision and truth was Nick hadn't seen his brother this happy in a very long time. If anyone deserved to be happy it was Jarrod.

Nick went to the livery stable to get Coco and head back to the ranch. He wanted to talk to his mother and see if she could help him make things right with his brother. He knew his mother would chew him out and he deserved it but more than anything he needed her help. He would do whatever it takes to make things right with his big brother.


	26. Chapter 26

Victoria Barkley rarely suffered from headaches but after listening to Nick she had one, a horrible one. She immediately knew something was wrong with her middle son when he returned quietly and so early in the evening and told her he needed her help. She knew Nick's Friday night consisted of adult entertainment as he put it but he was so upset with what had happened between him and his older brother he came straight home.

Victoria rubbed her temple willing her headache to go away. Silas had fixed her the headache concoction and did not care for it and wondered how Jarrod stomached that dreadful taste. She sighed heavily as she thought over what Nick had told her and how to make things right with Jarrod. She did however know she needed to see Phil Archer to find out whatever possessed him to tell Nick about Jarrod's private business. She suspected she already knew but she needed to hear it from him.

Up until yesterday Victoria had no issues with Phil or his work but now she had some doubts. Nick had been extremely pleased with Phil's work to this point as the attorney was willing to meet him anywhere and just about at any time. Before she went in search of her eldest son she would go speak to Phil to find out his reasoning in revealing Jarrod's private matters to Nick and how he came about that information.

The thought of her eldest brought another frown to her face. Jarrod had not come home last night which did not surprise Victoria given what had transpired between the brothers. Victoria knew how fiercely Jarrod protected the women in his life and was not shocked when Nick had told her what had happened. Of all her sons she knew Jarrod's temper was the worst when pushed the wrong way as evident when he went after Cass Hyatt. Victoria surmised the only thing that had saved Nick from Jarrod's wrath was due to the fact they were brothers.

Victoria got up to fix another cup of coffee as she waited for her children to come down for breakfast. Normally Heath was the first up followed by Nick and usually Jarrod and Audra would come down later. But Heath and Audra knew something was wrong when Victoria and Nick went to his bedroom to talk quietly. Unfortunately for Victoria she did not get much sleep the night before and her patience was extremely thin and fragile at the moment.

As Victoria was sipping her coffee she heard the front door open and close and wondered if Heath had snuck out without her realizing it.

Jarrod entered the dining room looking disheveled. He was shocked to see his mother sitting at the table at this hour of the morning. He raised his eyebrows at her and said, "Good morning Lovely Lady." He walked to her and kissed the top of her head.

Victoria noticed Jarrod's appearance immediately as her eldest was very fussy about his appearance at all times. His tie was hanging loosely around his neck, his hair was uncombed and his shirt looked like he had slept in it.

"Jarrod. Would you like to join me for a cup of coffee?"

"No mother. I just came home to get a few things and then I'll be leaving again." Jarrod turned to leave.

"Jarrod," Jarrod froze in his spot knowing what that tone meant. "Please sit down we need to talk."

Jarrod sighed as he turned around. "Mother there is nothing to talk about."

Victoria sighed as she rubbed her aching head again, "Nick told me what happened yesterday."

Jarrod folded his arms refusing to sit down although he wanted too because he was exhausted. "He told you everything, including what he said?"

"Yes, he told me what he said and he feels horrible about it." Victoria motioned to the empty chair next to her. "Please sit down Jarrod, I'm simply too tired to argue with you at this very moment."

Jarrod blew out a breath as he looked at his mother, "And I'm exhausted and not in the mood to talk to you or Nick about what happened yesterday." Jarrod paused as he put his hands on the back of the chair, "Mother what he said was completely uncalled for. Sam has done nothing to him and hadn't even met him until yesterday."

Victoria looked at Jarrod and could see how upset he was, "I know that Jarrod and Nick does too."

Jarrod snorted, "Hmph, after you talked to him?"

"No. When we talked last night he was disgusted at what he had said to her. He knows it was wrong and wants to make things right with you and Miss Harris."

"It's not that easy mother."

Victoria sighed as Jarrod was showing his Barkley stubbornness. "I'm not making excuses for your brother but he was egged on by Phil Archer."

Jarrod spat, "I know that and trust me I'll have a talk with him today."

Victoria stood up and placed her hand on Jarrod's, "Would you please at least listen to your brother?"

Jarrod looked at his mother and shook his head, "No. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get some clothes and head back to town."

"Jarrod," Victoria called as Jarrod walked out of the dining room.

Jarrod stopped and sighed as he turned around, "What mother?"

"Never mind Jarrod. Please let me know if the invitation Miss Harris gave us is still open."

Jarrod smirked, "Yes it is."

"So I won't be seeing you until Monday night I take it?"

"You take it right mother, unless you come to town before then." Jarrod turned and went up the stairs to his room leaving Victoria alone.

Jarrod had been gone for well over an hour before the rest of her children made an appearance at the table. She shocked them all when she said Jarrod had already been home and left before they had gotten up.

Nick asked quietly, "Pappy still pretty upset at me?"

Victoria nodded, "Upset does not begin to explain how he feels right now. It was probably for the best you did not see him this morning."

Nick frowned, "Why?"

"Trust me Nicholas your brother is still extremely upset and would not even talk to me about what happened."

"Oh."

Audra asked, "So what do we do now?"

Victoria sighed, "First of all Nick you need to avoid your brother at all costs. You need to give him time to cool down before you approach him. Secondly the invitation to the Emporium is still open which shocked me but goes to show you what kind of young lady Miss Harris is."

"I've heard she's a looker," Heath said.

Nick snorted, "That's putting it mildly. The woman is beautiful. Her smile could take your breath away." Nick shook his head, "And I need to make sure she doesn't punish Jarrod for my stupidity."

"I don't think you have to worry about that Nicholas. I have as yet to meet this young woman but from your description and what Jarrod has said I believe your brother is quite taken with her and would not let your big mouth interfere with his courting of her."

Heath and Audra laughed at Victoria's statement.

"In the meantime I need to go to town and see Mr. Archer and find out why he's suddenly your brother's keeper." Victoria looked at all her children and spoke sternly, "Who your brother has as clients is none of our business, is that understood?"

Audra giggled and asked, "Even Big Annie's?"

Victoria glared at Audra, "All of his clients, UNDERSTOOD?"

All of her children nodded their heads yes. Victoria got up and said, "Now if you'll excuse me I have some business to take care of." Victoria glided out of the room.

"Audra, what do you know about Big Annie's?" Nick barked.

Audra shrugged her shoulders, "One of the girls Jarrod helped came to the church wanting a fresh start and we talked."

Nick and Heath rolled their eyes not wanting to know what the young lady had told their baby sister about Jarrod or anything else.


	27. Chapter 27

As Jarrod rode back to town he kept thinking about what had transpired yesterday. He knew his first stop would be at Phil Archer's as his mother was right about one thing; Phil Archer was the catalyst in all of this. But Archer had not put those words in Nick's mouth he knew that for a fact. As usual Nick spoke before thinking and Jarrod wasn't sure if he could forgive his brother for talking about Sam like that.

The thought of Sam brought a smile to the tired attorney's face. After Jarrod was satisfied Nick was not coming back he went back to his office to finish up a few things before going back to the Emporium. Sam's manager was off that night so she did not have a lot of free time to spend with Jarrod but that did not matter to him as long as he was in close proximity to her he was happy. He gotten roped into a few games of pool by some drunken cowboys and won all their money much to their disgust. Sam laughed telling him he could become a full time pool hustler which made Jarrod chuckle.

Jarrod volunteered to help Sam close for the night so she could let her employees leave early. After they had finished Sam talked Jarrod into playing a few more games of pool to help her relax before calling it a night. Before Jarrod had returned back to the Emporium he had gotten a suite at the Cattleman's so he wouldn't be tempted to do anything improper with Sam. And Jarrod was glad he had gotten the room because Sam was doing everything she could do convince Jarrod to spend the night with her and he almost caved in to her but he stood firm.

It wasn't that Jarrod did not want to be with Sam it was that he wanted to take his time and court her properly. Jarrod sighed as he knew he was being unreasonable but the last time he jumped in with both feet he had married Beth and she was killed a week later. Jarrod was not sure if he would ever forgive himself for taking her away from her safe place as a teacher. It was his fault she was dead and that was something he had to live with the rest of his life.

But Jarrod was lonely and knew it was time to move on but his head was telling him one thing and his heart was telling him something else. He had never taken advantage of the arrangement he had with Big Annie's until a few months ago and that's when he discovered he wanted more than a physical relationship. Jarrod knew he was falling hard for Sam but he had to be sure he could protect her.

Jarrod always wanted to be a lawyer for as long as he could remember and loved it but Jarrod would often get mixed up or involved in dangerous situations because of his profession. He had made many enemies in the past and at any time they could come back seeking revenge against him. It had already happened once with devastating circumstances and he knew it could happen again at any moment. Because of that Jarrod was rarely without his gun anymore.

He had walked away from the ranch to concentrate on his law practice but that was before he met Sam. He refused to put another woman he loved in danger because of his profession. He knew he could still practice law but he would no longer do criminal law instead concentrating on business or family law. He knew both of those were in high demand and the chance of Sam being hurt was slim and he could still help people.

He knew Nick would be upset finding out he had taken Sam's family as his client but as usual Nick jumped to conclusions before Jarrod could tell him why he did it. Deep down Jarrod understood Nick's anger but it was still no excuse for Nick to talk to Sam the way she did. Since his mother said she had talked to Nick at length that meant she also knew about Jarrod accepting Sam's family as a new client. He wondered if that is what she wanted to talk about this morning.

He was simply too tired to talk to anyone this morning. After he left Sam he went to his room but could not sleep replaying all the day's events. Finally about four am he decided to go to the ranch and get a few clothes until things had calmed down between him and Nick. He had hoped to sneak in the house and get his clothes without being seen or caught but he hadn't been that lucky.

Jarrod finally arrived back in Stockton and thought about going to see Archer but Jarrod knew Archer would not be in his office this early in the morning so he decided to get some rest before confronting him.

Jarrod had not been paying attention and walked right into Sam and almost knocked her down.

Jarrod grabbed her, "Oh honey I am sorry, I didn't see you."

Sam smiled at him and said, "You look horrible. Didn't you get any sleep last night?"

Jarrod shrugged his shoulders, "No, not much."

Sam pointed to his bed roll, "Going somewhere cowboy?"

Jarrod chuckled, "To my room and get some sleep."

Sam whispered, "Want some company?" She winked rakishly at him.

"You little minx," Jarrod shook his finger at her.

"I take that as a yes?"

Jarrod laughed as he looked at Sam and knew he had to tell her why he had not wanted to be intimate with her. "We need to talk in private Sam."

Sam frowned but answered, "We can go to The Emporium."

Jarrod followed Sam to the Emporium. She unlocked the door and let them both in. "Want some coffee?"

"No thank you honey." Jarrod grabbed her hand and led her to the nearest table. Jarrod looked into her eyes and knew he could get lost in them. "Honey I don't want you to misunderstand why I have been reluctant to be intimate with you." Jarrod sighed as he held Sam's hands. "Please believe me when I say there is nothing else I would rather do than to carry you to your apartment upstairs and make love to you but I can't. Well it's not that I can't it's that I want to do everything properly with you honey."

Jarrod got up and paced while he talked. "I know I haven't told you that much about my late wife Beth but I convinced her to marry me after only knowing me a week then we come back to the Ranch and she was killed a few days later. If I would have taken my time and courted her properly she wouldn't have been killed..."

Sam got up and stopped Jarrod's pacing, "Jarrod it's not your fault Beth was killed."

As Jarrod looked at her she could see the tears building in his blue eyes. "Yes it is. If I hadn't been so insistent on rushing everything she would still be alive."

"You don't know that Jarrod." Sam caressed his cheek.

Jarrod turned away from her so she wouldn't see how upset he really was, "But that's just it, I'll never know." Jarrod took a deep breath as he turned back to Sam, "I have to take my time with you honey to make sure I can protect you and take care of you because the thought of losing you is more than I can stomach right now."

Sam looked at Jarrod and spoke quietly, "Jarrod no one is guaranteed today, tomorrow, next week or next month. I live in the here and now and all I know is right now I want to be with you."

Jarrod brought Sam closer to him as he spoke, "And I want to be with you but..."

Sam quietened Jarrod with a deep kiss which he returned. He pulled her even closer to him and let his emotions take control. He finally broke away out of breath and looked at her. He knew she wanted to be with him and he wanted to be with her.

"Jarrod take me upstairs," Sam said as she kissed his neck and unbuttoned his shirt.

Jarrod looked at Sam as he picked her up and carried her to her small apartment above the Emporium.


	28. Chapter 28

Victoria sighed in frustration as she left Phil Archer's office; his law clerk told her Mr. Archer was out until next week. She wondered if he had purposely stirred up the trouble between Jarrod and Nick knowing he would be out of town. Based on what she knew about the man she doubted he thought that far in advance; although she had no complaints so far regarding his work for the Barkley's business.

Instead of going home she decided to make the trip to town count. She had went by Jarrod's office and Edith told her she hadn't seen Jarrod but judging by the notes he left her she imagined he must have worked pretty late last night. She knew her eldest had mentioned he had gotten a room at the Cattleman's but she didn't want to disturb him right now. She would go see Jarrod on her way out of town.

Victoria Barkley prided herself on her manners and etiquette but her curiosity was getting the best of her when it came to Samantha Harris. She knew she should wait until Monday night to meet Miss Harris but she was in town and what would it hurt to stop by the Pool Emporium and meet the young woman beforehand? Besides she did want to apologize for Nick's behavior yesterday and she was sure Jarrod had not told her what they had talked about regarding Archer and Nick.

Victoria paused briefly as she looked in the windows of the Pool Emporium; it was very nice, not your average saloon. She noticed a young lady behind the bar and wondered if that was Miss Harris. She was average height with medium length blonde hair and from what Victoria could see she was dressed nicely. Victoria jumped when Jarrod stuck his head in the window surprising his mother. She jumped back and put her hand on her chest as her son laughed at her.

Jarrod came out laughing at his mother. "Did I startle you mother?"

Victoria swatted at the attorney and said, "Jarrod Thomas Barkley how dare you scare me like that."

Jarrod grinned sheepishly at his mother and said, "Well you had Sam a little concerned the way you were staring at her."

Victoria arched her eyebrow at Jarrod as she spoke, "Well are you going to take me in and introduce me to your lady friend?"

Jarrod grinned broadly as he bowed to his mother and motioned her towards the door, "Lovely lady."

Victoria smiled as she walked past Jarrod and into the Emporium. It was even nicer inside than she originally thought. Jarrod lightly touched his mother's elbow as he guided her to the bar where Sam was at.

Sam had her hair pulled back in a bun with a pencil sticking from behind her ear. Victoria noticed Sam's eyes were as brilliant blue as Jarrod's and hoped her future grandchildren would have their parents eyes. Victoria mentally scolded herself for thinking that far in advance but her eldest very rarely brought home any women for the family to meet unless they were indeed special and she had a feeling this young lady was very special to her son.

"Mother, I would like you to meet Miss Samantha Harris." Victoria smiled politely at Sam. "Sam this is my mother, Victoria Barkley."

Sam offered her hand to Victoria, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Barkley."

Victoria smiled as she shook Sam's hand and replied, "It is a pleasure to meet you as well Miss Harris. Jarrod has told a me a great deal about you."

Sam blushed as she looked from Victoria to Jarrod. "I am not sure if I should be flattered or not."

Jarrod chuckled and answered, "Flattered."

Sam smiled sheepishly and said, "Jarrod has said nothing but kind things about his mother Mrs. Barkley I can assure you."

Victoria looked at Jarrod who was looking around the Emporium and smirked as she thought what her son had actually said about her.

Sam motioned for Victoria to sit at the bar. She placed a coffee cup in front of Victoria and poured her a cup of coffee. "Would you like sugar or cream?"

Victoria smiled at Sam and said, "No thank you."

Jarrod sat next to his mother while Sam poured him a cup of coffee as well. Victoria watched the two very closely and noticed Sam blush slightly when Jarrod winked at her.

As Jarrod sipped his coffee he asked, "What brings you into town today mother?"

"I came to see Mr. Archer but his law clerk informed me he will be out of town for the rest of the week..."

"He had to go to Lonesome Camp..."

Victoria interrupted her eldest, "Oh? How did you come about that information?"

Jarrod smirked as he sipped his coffee, "I went by his office this morning and the law clerk told me."

Victoria breathed a sigh of relief that Jarrod had not confronted Phil yet. "I'll talk to him when he gets back to town." Victoria sipped her coffee which was amazingly good.

"I will too," Jarrod said sternly.

Sam was watching Jarrod and his mother interact and noticed the closeness between mother and son.

"Jarrod please let me handle this."

Jarrod frowned at his mother and said, "I'm sorry but that's not possible. Whom I have as a client is none of Archer's business and the only reason he told Nick was to stir up trouble between the two of us. I want to know why he's keeping tabs on me."

"So you agree with me that Archer purposely stirred up trouble between you and Nick?"

Jarrod sighed as he looked at Sam who smiled at him. "Yes although Archer did not put those words in Nick's mouth."

Victoria agreed, "No he didn't but I can tell you this your brother feels horrible for what he said yesterday. We were both up quite late last night talking."

Jarrod rubbed his temple refusing to look at Sam. "But he still said it."

Sam sighed as they had talked about Nick's outburst last night and again this morning and Jarrod was showing his so-called Barkley stubbornness in refusing to give his brother the benefit of the doubt. Jarrod got up and walked away from the bar but Sam ignored him. "What Nick said was uncalled for because he had never met me nor did he know the situation involving Jarrod and myself." Sam bowed her head and said quietly, "I have been accused of a lot of things but what Nick said was hurtful. However that being said I know that often times people say things they later regret in the heat of the moment and I feel that is what happened with Nick."

"Nick speaks before thinking," Victoria said.

"That is the same thing Jarrod said." Sam looked at Jarrod who had his back to them while he looked out the window. She had hoped they could go back upstairs to her apartment this morning but it appeared that would not be happening. Sam looked at Victoria and said quietly, "I care very much for Jarrod and while he will not admit it I know how much his brother's outburst hurt him. We have talked about it quite a bit and when he told me about the famous Barkley stubbornness well I believe Jarrod is the ringleader because he is not budging on this."

Victoria smirked at Sam. It was apparent this young lady had gotten quite close to her eldest son and it was also apparent the young couple had strong feelings for each other. She had worried that Nick's outburst would cause them problems but it appeared Victoria's worries were for not.

"Yes I believe Jarrod is probably the most stubborn of all the Barkley's," both ladies laughed.

Jarrod had been looking out the window when he heard his mother and Sam laugh. He refused to acknowledge them because he knew both Sam and his mother felt Nick did not mean to hurt Sam like he had. Jarrod sipped his coffee and although he knew they were right he still felt Nick had no right to say what he had said to Sam. Jarrod also knew it was up to Sam if she would forgive Nick or not but Jarrod was not ready to do so.

Jarrod heard a noise behind him and turned around to face Sam. He looked past her and noticed his mother was no longer in the bar. Sam wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

She spoke softly, "I like your mother very much Jarrod."

Jarrod wrapped his arms around Sam and buried his head in her hair as he spoke, "Hmm." Jarrod reached behind her and put his coffee cup down so he could gather Sam up in his arms. "What did you two talk about?"

Sam continued to nuzzle against Jarrod's chest, "If you hadn't walked away you would know." She played with the buttons on his shirt.

"Is that so?"

"Uh huh," Sam raised her head up and removed his tie as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You need to behave young lady," Jarrod said not very convincingly as he kissed her neck.

Sam played with the hair on the back of his neck and whispered, "I don't have to open up for another three hours."

Jarrod stopped kissing her neck as he looked at Sam, "Honey..."

Sam quieted Jarrod's protests with a deep kiss that he returned. She broke away and swayed to the doors and locked them as she slowly walked towards Jarrod extending her hand to him. Jarrod took her hand and allowed her to lead him upstairs to her apartment.


	29. Chapter 29

Jarrod looked at the papers on his desk and pushed his chair away; his mind was not on the work at hand. When he had arrived at his office Edith had informed him Nick had made an appointment with him for this afternoon. Jarrod could not be mad at Edith as she did not know what had transpired the night before between Nick, Sam and himself. He had a feeling what Nick wanted to talk but Jarrod was not ready to talk about it.

He looked at the clock on his wall and noticed the time. Nick should be here any minute. Jarrod sighed heavily as he got up and fixed himself a large glass of scotch. He opened the door so Edith would not have to deal with his brother. Edith turned to Jarrod and smiled weakly as she knew Nick would be there any minute.

Before Jarrod could sit back down at his desk he heard the outer door open and Nick's voice. He sat down heavily at his desk as he grabbed the scotch decanter and prepared himself for the argument he knew would be coming.

Edith stuck her head in Jarrod's office, "Your brother is here Jarrod."

Jarrod simply waved his hand as he lit a cigar. Might as well be comfortable he thought as he propped his feet on the desk.

Nick came in holding his hat and looking down. Jarrod sighed as Edith closed the door behind Nick. Nick just stood not wanting to look at his older brother. Jarrod rolled his eyes and finally broke the silence.

"Are you just going to stand there?" He asked irritated.

Nick looked up and smiled sheepishly as he sat down in one of Jarrod's overstuffed chairs. Nick continued to play with his hat not sure how to start...

Jarrod interrupted Nick's thoughts, "What do you want Nick?"

Nick sighed as he heard the anger in Jarrod's voice but he knew he deserved it. "I just want to apologize for what I said yesterday."

"It's not me you need to apologize to Nick, it's Sam."

Nick smiled sheepishly, "I already have." Jarrod glared at his brother as Nick continued, "I just left there." Nick finally looked at his brother, "She's a special lady Pappy and I am sure sorry if I caused any problems between you two because of my big mouth."

Jarrod dismissed his brother as he puffed his cigar, "You had no right to say what you did."

"I know that Jarrod. As usual I spoke before I thought."

Jarrod glared at him, "Yes you did Nicholas. And if my memory serves me correctly you took more advantage of the arrangement I have with Big Annie than I ever did."

Nick stood up and said, "I know and trust me when I say I told Sam that too."

Jarrod arched his eyebrows at Nick, "Is that a fact?"

"Yes, although I think she took great pleasure in teasing me about that." Jarrod smirked knowing Sam probably had. "I'm also going to straighten out Archer when he gets back to town."

Jarrod snapped, "No! I will do that."

Nick sighed, "He was egging me on and I fell for it hook, line and sinker. Who your clients are is none of my business Jarrod." Nick sighed as he stood up pacing nervously. "I just want you to be happy Jarrod and I haven't seen you this happy since...well I'm not sure if I've ever seen you this happy and I know it's because of Miss Harris."

Jarrod smiled as he thought of Sam; Nick was right he hadn't been this happy or relaxed in a very long time. Even while he was courting Beth; he was so busy rushing around courting her he never had a chance to truly enjoy himself and then it was gone. Jarrod shook his head to clear it. He sipped his scotch as he looked at Nick.

"Nick, sit down you are making me dizzy watching you walk in circles." Nick chuckled as he sat down. Jarrod took his boots off the desk as he poured another scotch. "I planned on telling the family about working for Sam's family after everyone had met her but Archer ruined that." Jarrod got up and looked out his office window as he spoke, "I walked away from the ranch so I could concentrate on my law practices and then what happens? I agree to work for Sam's family." Jarrod shook his head as chuckled, "I know it looked suspicious as hell but it wasn't. Hell we are still not sure if her family will want to hire me as their attorney."

"They'd be fools if they didn't."

Jarrod turned to face Nick once again and sat back down, "Sam feels they will but it is a family decision. Regardless of their decision I will continue to court Sam which means I will be commuting between here and Sacramento."

Nick smiled and said, "Can't say as I blame you Brother Jarrod, she is a keeper for sure."

Jarrod grinned broadly, "Yes she is Brother Nick." Jarrod took a drink of scotch and said somberly, "I can't imagine my life without her in it and..." Jarrod's voice trailed off.

Nick knew his brother was still feeling guilt over Beth's death and Nick had been the only one who could get through to Jarrod during those dark days after they had returned from Rimfire.

Nick spoke softly, "Jarrod..."

Jarrod interrupted Nick, "Don't say it Nick. It was my fault and we both know it." Jarrod got up again and looked out the window trying to control his emotions, "I will not allow that to happen to Sam," he choked out.

"Cass Hyatt is dead Jarrod."

Jarrod whirled around angrily facing Nick and spat, "I know that. I'm talking of all the other people I have faced over the years who feel I wronged them for one thing or another. So from here on out I'm not going to take on any more criminal cases. I am only going to do business or family law."

Nick got up and spoke, "Jarrod you're not making any sense right now. You love practicing law, that's who you are."

"I can still practice law but I refuse to get involved in the dangerous criminal cases. It's harder to make enemies if I'm doing business or family law and I'll still be able to help people and not put Sam in any danger."

Nick looked at Jarrod and knew trying to talk to his brother right now would not do any good; once Jarrod had made his mind up it was like talking to a wall.

"So what will you be doing for Miss Harris' family?"

Jarrod sighed as he turned around, "Sam wants to go into franchising with the Pool Emporium however her father is not on board yet. In addition Sam wants me to take on some of the work her father has been doing in the past."

"I've heard of franchising before. It's fairly new isn't it?"

"Yes but from the research I have done it could be very successful if you have the right person. But it also requires a lot of time and in this case travel because Sam wants to expand to New York."

Nick whistled as he said, "New York?"

Jarrod sat back down at his desk, "Yes that is originally where her family is from."

"I guess I can understand that. But sure is a long ways off."

Jarrod agreed, "Yes it is and in order to make this work properly the best thing would be to stay in New York until both parties are satisfied that all the bugs have been worked out which could be months."

"Would Sam be the one to go to New York?"

Jarrod frowned, "Yes since this is her idea." Jarrod gulped down the last of his scotch before putting the glass down.

"And if you're the family's attorney you would need to be there as well?"

Jarrod nodded his head, "Yes."

Nick sighed as he spoke, "If it was me the decision would be easy because I would follow my gal half way around the countryside just to be with her. I know how important the family is to you Jarrod but it's time you start doing things for yourself."

Nick got up and said, "You have done more work for the ranch than me, Mother, Audra and Heath combined. You handled all of the legal work, contracts bookkeeping and when needed you helped mend fences and with round ups. I guess I never realized how much you did till you left and I am sorry for that."

Jarrod smiled at Nick as he sat back down, "I was only doing what I thought I needed to do."

"You were the hardest working person on the ranch and I should have seen that before now."

Jarrod looked at Nick and knew he was being genuine. "Thank you Nick."

Nick frowned, "For what?"

Jarrod shook his head as he chuckled, "For apologizing."

Nick grinned and asked, "So we're okay?"

Jarrod leaned forward in his chair and said, "We are but I'm not done with Archer."

"I told ya' I would handle him."

Jarrod held up his hand, "Oh no Brother Nick, he's mine when he gets back from Lonesome Camp."

Nick chuckled and said, "Just please don't hurt him too badly."

Jarrod questioned, "Is he really doing that good of a job?"

"He's putting up with me which is saying a lot. Other than him getting me riled up about you he really is doing a good job."

Jarrod sighed and said, "Just keep your eye on him Nick. I still don't trust him."

Nick laughed again, "Don't worry Pappy I will do just that."

"Well since you smoothed things over with Sam what do you say we go over to the Pool Emporium for a drink and a quick game of pool?"

Nick frowned when he answered, "Well if it's all the same to Jarrod can we go to Harry's instead?"

"Why?"

"Sam is putting him out of business."

"Oh, well in that case I don't see why we can't stop by Harry's for a drink or two."


	30. Chapter 30

Jarrod paced nervously around while his brothers watched.

Nick laughed and said, "Heath have you ever seen our brother this nervous before?"

Heath chuckled, "Now that you mention it Nick, I haven't." Heath turned to Jarrod, "What's got you so nervous Jarrod?" Heath and Nick laughed.

Jarrod glared at his brothers and spat, "Shut up!"

Heath feigned shock at Jarrod's anger, "Boy Howdy Jarrod for someone who is marrying the prettiest girl in California you're mighty testy." Nick and Heath laughed again.

Jarrod smirked and said, "Well if my two brothers would stop teasing me I wouldn't be so testy and she is not the prettiest girl in California. She is the most beautiful woman this side of the Mississippi." Nick and Heath rolled their eyes at Jarrod who just grinned from ear to ear. "I'm going to step outside for a minute and cool off."

"Don't go too far, otherwise me or Heath here might have to take your place," Nick and Heath laughed again as Jarrod walked outside.

Jarrod leaned against the tree as he looked over the view of the Valley. He was going to miss it but he knew in time they would return. He heard a noise behind him and knew immediately who it was. He turned and smiled at his mother.

"Lovely lady what are you doing out here?"

Victoria approached her son and said, "I was going to ask you the same thing."

"I needed some fresh air."

Victoria looked at the view and said, "It's not going to be the same without you here."

Jarrod put his arm around his mother and said, "We'll be back mother."

"But New York is so far away Jarrod."

"Only a week by the train. Besides I already told you we'd be home two weeks for Christmas."

"But that's another four months from now."

Jarrod sighed as he hugged his mother, "Well you can always come visit us."

Victoria patted Jarrod's chest and said, "I just may do that. But remember you invited me."

Jarrod laughed as he kissed the top of his mother's head. "You know you are welcome to visit anytime mother."

Victoria hugged Jarrod tightly for a few minutes before she said, "I guess I better get in there before you brother starts hollering for me."

Jarrod chuckled again, "I'll see you shortly." Victoria hugged Jarrod one more time knowing the next time she did he would be a married man.

Jarrod watched as Victoria walked back into the house and sighed. Truth was Jarrod was going to miss all of this; his family and the Valley. But it was time for Jarrod to settle down and start his own family with Sam. They would return to California after everything had been completed for the first successful franchise of The Pool Emporium in New York.

The thought of Sam brought a wide smile to the attorney's face; they had been courting for six months when Jarrod finally proposed to her much to the delight of everyone, including Sam's family. The Barkley and Harris family got along exceptionally well and could not wait for the merger as Sam's father laughingly called it.

Jarrod looked in the distance and saw another guest coming riding in. He knew immediately who it was and grimaced; Phil Archer. Once Archer returned from Lonesome Camp he and Jarrod had a rather long and heated discussion with Jarrod setting the record straight on several issues. Archer told him he would quit but since his mother and Nick said he had been doing an exceptional job Jarrod advised him it was no longer his place to say but he let him know under no uncertain terms he would be watching him, even while he was in New York.

He watched as Sam's employees set up for the reception and rolled his eyes. Judging by the amount of liquor they were putting out he knew quite a few people would not be feeling good tomorrow. He smirked knowing how good he would be feeling tomorrow as he and his new bride would be on their honeymoon before going to New York.

He thought he heard Nick bellow something and shook his head as he laughed. The past few months had started out rocky for him and Nick when he decided to step away from handling all of the ranch dealings but they eventually were able to work everything out.

"Jarrod, Jarrod!" Nick bellowed, "You're gonna be late for your own wedding boy!"

Jarrod laughed as he strolled back to the house and responded, "I'm coming Nick."


End file.
